I Want To Love You
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Kuki and Wally have a son and three daughters and it turns out the son needs attention from anybody who will listen
1. Meeting John Sanban

_This is a new ff inspired by one of the best ff's ever written Finding Happiness, if you haven't read it I inspire you to read it and reply to the author Tater06 and I hope I do her story justice with mine. I also hope she reads it and replies to it because she inspired it and if the characters are confusing reply or PM me and I'd be more than happy to explain anything you guys might find confusing. So without further ado here's Want To Love Yo._

Kuki Sanban was in the hospital with Wally by her side holding her hand all smiles as Kuki was doing her breathing exercises she and Wally practiced that day and the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Sanban welcome but you aren't due for another eight weeks what are you doing here today my lovely?" the doctor asked as Wally looked like he wanted to sock the doctor in the eye and the mouth at the same time.

"Well Doctor Washington seeing my water broke this babies ready to come out and ahead of schedule, so what do you say we deliver this thing like a pizza pie?" Kuki asked as Doctor Leo Washington had a confused look on his face.

"So I hang a lot at Melloni's pizza shop so sue me, he makes a mean Hawaiian pizza but his meat lovers is to die for, and so are his analogies".

"Look Doc are you going to stand here flabbing your jaw all night or are you going to deliver our child?, because if not I'm sure there are plenty of other doctor's that will" Wally said as Doctor Washington put his rubber gloves on and got ready to deliver Kuki and Wally's first child.

'All right here comes the head and one more big push for me Mrs. Sanban and then we can determine it's sex and all that other good stuff" Doctor Washington said as Kuki screamed in pain as she pushed one more time and out popped a baby with Chinese eyes, black hair, green eyes, and a smile.

"It's a boy Sanban family, so Wally what do you say to a novelty cigar?, I mean all the cool dad's are doing it these days".

"The only thing I want to do right now is care for my frail wife, my newborn son, and find a name for this little miracle" Wally said as Kuki smiled thinly and kissed Wally as the baby cooed in her arms.

"I think we should name it John Wally, I mean John's a very average name and I think it'll be the easiest for us to remember" Kuki said hoarse from screaming as Wally smiled and kissed her back.

"John it is and now let's talk more about us Kooks, I mean come on we've been withheld from love since you were bedridden and I had to wait on you hand and foot".

"Wally how can you think of sex when you have a little miracle literally poking you in the eye, he looks like a good scrapper doesn't he?".

"I was as a kid so yea he looks like he can scrap the hell out of the devil if he had the chance, let's just hope he has a better life than you did Kooks, I mean I had to pull you from the fire but him I don't think I have it in me".

Kuki got a serious look in her eyes as Wally held that same look hoping John never met a Brooke who was a girl Kuki met in her school days and tormented her daily.

'I have it in me to help him Walls and so do you, I mean look at the wonder you turned me into, I just can't believe a son but maybe next time we should go for girl that way he'll have a sister to play with".

"I say we go girl next time too, it would be cool to have another you in the house my lovely cherry blossom, I mean the boy's bound to get bored talking to us sooner or later as he grows up" Wally said as Kuki nodded not predicting the pain John would go through as a pre teen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Seven years later we see John Sanban asleep in his bed as a little girl of four with skunk like hair walked up slowly with a whistle around her neck giggling.

"In 3-2-1- and ladies and gentlemen we have liftoff, wake up you lazy sack I want waffles and mommy and daddy are not to wait on me hand and foot!" The girl screamed blowing her whistle as the boy angrily shot up and the girl giggled with her little fists raised.

"Now waffles chop, chop I want them today not next year you lazy bones nephew, I mean mommy would be in the kitchen already making the batter by now" The girl who was Mushi's daughter said as John angrily waved his hand at her and set pans up ready to make his whole family including his triplet three year old sisters pancakes.

"Don't you have a mother to do this stuff for you Madeline, I mean I'm not exactly Madeline's servant now am I?, no I'm not so go wake your mother up and have her make them" John said in a daydream as in reality he just did as he was told even if people were younger than him.

"Excellent and maybe if it's not too much trouble you can try not to take forever and mix in some blueberries and chocolate chips MMMMMMMMMMMMM I can taste their tastiness now".

"Madeline my sweet where are you?, I mean hide and seek was never really your strong suit if you want to play that game" Mushi rang down the hall as the scamper of little feet dashed down the stairs to join her in the kitchen.

'Morning John I didn't know you were making breakfast for everyone how very thoughtful, now remember my Maddie likes the blueberries fresh picked none of that frozen junk and she loves ooey gooey chocolate chips, plus pulp free fresh squeezed orange juice".

"Yea, yea, yea I know your mean little witchy daughter wants what she wants and God forbid I deny her the tiniest bit of what she wants am I right?" Daydream John asked as in reality he flipped the pancakes and passed them out to everyone leaving a plate for him, Kuki, and Wally when they woke up aside.

"I want more I'm a growing girl you know?, I mean two come on I should get at least five plus sausage and bacon, and where in the world is my fresh squeezed orange juice you little punk?" Madeline asked as John's plate was slid to her and he also slid her a cup with orange juice in it and stalked off back to his room.

Madeline squealed happily and attacked the pancakes as we see how round she is and her stomach jiggled with glee as John's rumbled and he laid on his bed with his eyes closed hoping it was all a bad dream.

"Stupid Madeline and Aunt Mushi why did they have to move in with us?, out of all the people in California they had to pick us all because I'm a stupid pushover" John whispered angrily to himself as Kuki and Wally's bedroom door opened and they both walked out looking in on John.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Morning sweetie I smell pancakes so let me guess you cooked because we are such loving parents and you want to show us that" Kuki said as John nodded and turned his head hoping Kuki couldn't see him bawling his eyes out.

"Jonny baby what's the matter sweetie?, did Madeline and Auntie Mushi get to you again baby because you know you can tell me if they did right?".

"It's nothing mom I'm just having an off day is all, I mean haven't you ever had one when you were my age?, I'm sure you did mother dear" Daydream John said as Kuki stroked reality John's hair gently looking down at him.

"It's nothing but an off day mom, I'm sure I'll feel better later on, you better get downstairs and eat before Maddie gobbles up your breakfast like she did mine".

"You're kidding me John, I told Mushi not to overfeed her being here, now she's going to get an earful from me believe that she scared me as a kid but now I'm the older sister and she's the youngest" Kuki said as John slowly sat up and stared at Kuki.

"When are they going to find a place to live mom?, I mean they've been here for ten months mom and they Uncle Sandy and Aunt Mushi claim to have looked at houses but they still haven't found a place" John said as Kuki nodded as Kuki plopped down next to him.

"Believe me John Aunt Mushi knows how to make anybody's patience wear thin, she did it with your dad so many times that now she's scared to go near him because he sore he was going to bash her head in if she ever stepped a toe out of line in this house".

"And the way I see it she's going to get it too, I mean honestly you spend all day making this breakfast for the family and greedy Madeline decides her and her fat self needs more pancakes so she bullies a poor seven year old to give them to her" Wally said stomping down the stairs as Kuki and John followed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"All right Mushi and Madeline get your tails in gear and cook my son some new pancakes now, and don't say no I don't feel like cooking right now because I won't hear it you cruddy bullies".

"Look Wally we never told him to give away his food my little Madeline just suggested he make more because she is a growing girl" Mushi said through a mouthful of blueberry pancake.

"I can see she's a growing girl she should be called blob not Madeline, she's eating us out of house and home and you're the one letting her do it".

"I'm not you Wally meaning I won't deny a poor, defenseless, little girl food when she asks for it, now apologize for the blob comment or we're leaving".

"You're right Mushi you are leaving, you have 24 hours to pack and leave this house, if in 24 hours you're still here I'm not going to be able to control what my husband does to you" Kuki said as Mushi got eye to eye with her.

"You may be the big sister Kuki but I'm on the up and up with mom and dad and you aren't, I just have to make one call and they'll be here arguing my and poor Madeline's defense while you cower in their shadows" Mushi said grinning as Kuki picked up the phone.

"You forget mom and dad made up with me last month and we're on the up and up nowadays, they bring me to dinner every weekend and you aren't invited poor you, in fact tonight Wally, John, Lauren, Lisa, Lauralei, and I are going to dinner and you moving out will come up " Kuki said as Mushi got a you wouldn't dare look.

"Don't test me Moosh I have a bunch of childhood aggression for you and you'd better start packing soon or the stuff you leave here will go to me or John whatever it is".

"Fine Kuki if that's the way you want it Sandy, Madeline, and I will move out and live in the back of the van because we can't find an affordable house or apartment, how's that on your conscience big sister?"

"You mean they won't hire a druggie these days shame on them shame, shame, shame on society for not employing your pot smoking, beer drinking, altogether lazy boyfriend" Daydream John said as Wally said the words John was thinking.

"Well maybe Sandy does hit the bottle too hard, and maybe he does smoke too much weed but how would you feel if you were laid off from the best job you ever had?".

"He was a pot smoking, drinking, construction site foreman he was asking to get fired, now as my wife said you better start packing soon or whatever you leave behind is her's and my first born sons" Wally said as Mushi angrily pushed her plate back and got on the phone with Mrs. Sanban who was already on the phone with Kuki.

"Well mom John made this great breakfast for the family and Madeline the hog that she is ate his breakfast and if we weren't down here I'm sure she would eat ours too" Kuki said as Mushi glared angrily at Wally.

"You changed her for the worse Wally, she used to be so easy to talk to and now she's all like I'm doing what I want and there's no stopping me from hurting whoever's in my way".

Madeline sniffled as she saw that there was no more Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, Noggin, PBS Kids, Sprout, or any other cartoons and this hit her more than anything else.

"Yes mom I'm sure I'm doing the right thing too but Mushi's another story, she believes I'm supposed to drop everything and turn my head away from my hurt son and three daughters to cater to her, her piglet daughter, and her freeloading boyfriend".

John made pancakes for himself as Madeline's piglet eyes lit up and made to grab John's stack as Kuki's free hand slapped her's and she shook her head no at Madeline.

"All right honestly eating in front of her is torture to her, I mean he's giving himself the biggest stack now who's being a pig?, he can't even finish that stack" Mushi said as John poured syrup and mounds of butter on them and Madeline sniffled as Sandy now a grown up looked worn, high, and grungy walked up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Morning Sandy did you hear the good news?, well future brother in law we hope tell me did you?, Oh I give up fine I'll tell you, you're moving and so are the rest of the freeloaders in this house and you have 24 hours to get your tails out before I call the police" Kuki said hanging up with her mother as Madeline ran at her father bawling.

"Well that's nice isn't it, I mean you broke a little girl's heart and your work here is done Mrs. Soulcrusher, now excuse me but I have a date with Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan to get through" Sandy said groggily as Kuki angrily led him to their disastrous room and pointed to boxes.

"And this is just your room I'd love for you to see your daughter's room when you're done packing in here, It's ten million times worse than this and you also have to explain to her about the no more Spongebob, My Friends Tigger And Pooh, Cailou, Barney, Word World, Clifford The Big Red Dog, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends rule".

"You're really going to enjoy that aren't you Kuki, now you have three girl's who will watch all those things plus Phineas and Ferb, Wizards Of Waverly Place, Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, The Othersiders, Survive This, I Carly, and The Mighty B!" Mushi said as Kuki beamed pointing at the box.

"Fine we'll leave but you'll be sorry when Karma comes to bite your butt Kuki because it will and you'll be stuck on the streets and Sandy and I will have a house and cable and won't take you in".

"That's fine with me Moosh I'm not going to turn to you for anything, I'm going to live here with cable forever and you'll be stuck on the street with nobody to save you".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple hours later Mushi finished packing her things, Sandy's things, and Madeline's things as John grabbed a black apron and Mushi shot him an angry look.

"This is all your fault John now three people's lives hang in the balance and it's your fault that they hang in the balance".

"Don't you hassle our son Mushi it's not his fault that this was a long time coming, you, your idiot boyfriend, and your piglet daughter have mooched your last mooch because I refuse to take care of you guys anymore and so does Wally.

"Bye mom and dad I'm off to my first day at Melloni's Pizza Palace I just hope he likes me as much as you say he will" John said nervousness in his voice as Mushi looked at him again.

"Get Sandy a job there too, maybe we can make enough money to prove my little sister and her Aussie boyfriend wrong" Mushi said as John shook his head no and walked off for his first day of work as Kuki smiled.

"Remember our first day Walls and how Mr. Melloni wanted so bad to get us together and we were so weirded out by it, and in the end we ended up together and had him to thank for it" Kuki said as Wally nodded kissing her.

"Son word of advice if you meet a girl like you don't let her get away, fight for her, show her you love her, and then tell her you love her I mean it worked for us" Wally said as Mushi huffed and walked out the door with her family to live in Sandy's van for the time being.

Well that's it for now so please reply and Tatero6 if you're reading this I hope you like it and I'd like to add I don't own the idea of Mr. Melloni Tater 06 does and thanks fellow fanficers until next time


	2. A Day In The Life Of John Sanban

As John got to work he wish he had called in as he saw four tables filled with popular kids snickering and acting like they were better than everyone else.

"Ahhhhhhh John how nice you make here at Melloni's eh, table 7's yours my friend turns out the game with the ball and the foot has ended" Mr. Melloni said as John snickered at him and Mr. Melloni smiled down at him.

"You and your mother alike John, she have very pretty smile too but she like you didn't show it enough until she met your father".

"Yea Mr. Melloni I heard the story about a million times, but it's kind of hard for me to smile when I have nothing to smile about" John said glumly as he walked to table 7 to find Brooke's daughter and her friends cackling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"I's kind of a relief that Sanban didn't show up, I mean who does he think he is that Einstein guy or something like that?" Brooke's daughter Anna asked whoever would listen which in this case was everyone.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Melloni's Pizza Palace home of the Monster Grinder and what can I start you out with besides a new person to poke fun of?" Daydream John asked as reality John stood at the table about to bawl his eyes out.

"Well, well, well look who it is ladies and gents the geeky, silent, idiot who doesn't know how to take an order let alone get a date I swear you Sanbans are a waste of skin and muscle tissue".

"Hi- and- welcome- to- Melloni's- Pizza- Palace- home- of- the- Monster- Grinder- my- name- is- J-J-J-J-J-John- how- may- I- take- your- order?" John squeaked as Anna laughed and spilled her Coke on purpose.

"Shame someone's gonna have to clean that up and get me a refill, plus a meat lovers pie with Buffalo Wings plus you can wipe those tears and move on with your pathetic life loser" Anna said as John scurried off without taking anybody else's order and Mr. Melloni noticed what the people at table 7 were doing to him.

"I don't know why I came in today of all days, the first football game of the year I should've known I'd be picked on today like a week old scab".

John made a meat lovers pizza and shoved the pizza in the oven his emotions all agreeing with Anna and her mean words towards him.

"_Maybe I am a waste of skin and muscle tissue, maybe I don't belong in this world, maybe I should quit this job and stay home babysitting Lisa, Laney, and Lauralei for $5.00 an hour_" John whispered to himself as the pizza was done and he burned himself taking it out which he did every day at Melloni's Pizza Palace.

"Can we maybe get some service over here we've been here waiting for fifteen minutes already, ugh the service here is like a vacuum because it sucks and blows" Anna said as her boyfriend Robert Dean placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Babe I want to here more about this prank you have planned for the geek who works here, I mean it's got to be good if you worked your brain to the max" Robert said as Anna smiled and nodded.

"Not now here comes the waste of skin and muscle tissue now, we'll talk about it later at my house where a pool party awaits".

"H-e-e-e-e-e-ere are- your- pizza, drink refill, Buffalo wings, and brownie bites, n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no charge A-A-A-A-A-Anna, Is- there- anything- else- I- can- get- y-y-y-you?".

"No but thanks for asking, see now that's how you should act as a server I can so whip this drabby place into shape starting with you waste of skin" Anna said as John went to scurry off to the kitchen his favorite crying place as he slipped on the soda and Mr. Melloni's Pizza Palace erupted in applause.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nice going clumsy, what is it your first day with a new pair of legs or what waste of skin? Man it's great to be me head cheerleader, homecoming and prom queen, and the best part is I see you do this all the time in my head but it's so much better in person.

John picked himself up and ran for the kitchen as Anna's laughter along with her friends rang through the restaurant and Mr. Melloni marched up to table 7 where Anna was out of breath.

"Oh my God that was better than any prank I can think of, but all joking aside who here has heard of Chum or in simple terms fish guts?".

"Sweetie we're going to douse him with fish guts aren't we?, and if we are let me just say you are the smartest girl I have ever met in my life" Robert said as Anna grinned and her friends did the same showing off their perfectly white, gleaming teeth.

"Here is your bill you bullies eh, you are not invited here again eh, that boy you laugh at has more heart than anybody I have ever met and I meet tons of people moving from Italy to start my business" Mr. Melloni said as Anna and her friends stood up.

"First off I will not pay for my spilled soda because it's not my fault your server is such a klutz, two I'll not pay for the food it should be complimentary after the service we were given, and third I wouldn't come back here if you paid me old man" Anna said as Mr. Melloni made all of her table stand up and pointed to the door.

"I won't be the only one getting kicked out of this stupid pizzeria today, see all the football players and cheerleaders they hate your server too so good luck making no money today you Itallian idiot".

"I'd rather have friends than enemy's eh, John's a friend we all should have eh, and his mom and dad are my best customers you poser" Mr. Melloni said as Anna laughed at his accent as she walked off and hopped into her Hummer that her parents brought for her and sped off without paying the bill.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"I think I might need to make a visit to her home Paulie, I mean you're my best friend and chef so what you think huh?" Mr. Melloni asked as Paulie a round chef shook his head and John could be heard whimpering in the kitchen.

"Maybe he needs my matchmaking skills eh, I hooked his parent's up didn't I?, and don't you say no Paulie John needs a girlfriend and I have just the girl, she's like this Wally but a million times better and her names-".

Before he could finish the bell over the pizzeria jingled and a girl with bright red hair like the sunset, green eyes, a short skirt, a shorter top, spiked bracelets on her wrists, and a necklace with a seashell on it walked in smiling.

"Daddy I made straight A's and I had to be the first to tell you before mom came in and spilled the beans" The girl said as Mr. Melloni looked confused.

"Spilling what beans Angel, what are these beans your mother is spilling eh?" Mr. Melloni asked as Angelica Melloni giggled and looked at her dad.

"It's a figure of speech dad, I mean you've been here for 20 years and you still don't know what a figure of speech is?" Angelica asked as John slowly walked from the kitchen drying his eyes and trying to find a corner to hide in until he was spotted.

"Excuse me kind sir but we need some service over here now and don't even think of denying us because they didn't make me basketball and football captain for nothing" Richie Matthews said as John gulped at his hulking figure.

"H-H-H-H-H-Hi and w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-welcome to Melloni's- Pizza- P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Palace my name is J-J-J-J-J-J-John- and- how- may- I- help- y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you?" John asked as Richie cackled ordering a root beer.

"All right root beer coming up Richie, I'll be back with it and I promise to spit in it for an extra five dollars you steroid addicted creep" Daydream John said as reality John scurried off to get an iced glass and a bottle of root beer for Richie.

"Dad are you even listening I said Summer's here and I want a new car, now I know the cash flow has been pretty scarce lately and I was wondering if maybe you could just buy me a used car" Angelica said as Mr. Melloni looked her dead in the eyes.

"We've talked about this Angel if you want a car you need to find a job, I mean I can't treat you any better than your brother and sister that just wouldn't be fair" Mr. Melloni said as Angelica noticed the Waitress wanted sign in the window and gave her dad puppy dog eyes.

"I could work here daddy, I mean what have you got to lose right?, I'm family and that should be enough to hire me so I can save up enough money for a car".

"Fine you can start Monday and you'll be trained by a very good friend of mine named John, he's kind of nervous around new people but he'll hit it off with you I think".

Angelica skipped off glad to have a job and only expecting to have a job until she had enough money for a car not expecting what would happen to her in the course of the story.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

John hopped on his bike his Ipod swinging on his neck as The Verve's Lucky Man flooded John's head and John although wasn't that lucky liked the song thanks to Kuki and her playlists for his life.

"Thanks for the positive reinforcement mom, I just wish it worked half the time but it hardly ever does" John whispered as a Hummer pulled up to him and he started pedaling faster knowing who was in the Hummer.

"Slow down would ya Sanban I just need some help with my science homework and since this is Friday and you're home tonight I figured you could do it for me, I mean it would be only fair right?" Anna asked as John was handed her textbook, notebook, and a pen.

"If you tell anybody you're doing this Sanban I'll deny everything and honestly who do you think Mrs. Marks is going to believe?".

After she said this Anna grabbed John's Ipod and cackled driving away as John just pedaled home as a downpour started as if the weather could see inside him and see that his life was far from perfect.

"Perfect now I have no music and I have to ride home in the rain what a perfect day hey life?" John asked tears rolling down his face as he reached his driveway hoping he could hide his tears.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The thing John got greeted by was his three little sisters with their hands out and John knew exactly what it was they wanted.

"Little sister tax big brother $20.00 each you know the drill now pay up" one of the little sisters said as John forked over $60.00 and stalked off to his room spending half his paycheck already.

"John sweetie is that you?, we were coming to pick you up it's pouring cats and dogs out there" Kuki said as a lump met her and she knew her son wasn't very happy.

"John baby what's wrong did Anna and her friends pick on you again today?, because if they did then their going to be hearing from me, and why do you have two Science books?"

"I picked two up by mistake mom, I need to get my homework done then get some rest before I go back to work so I can pay the little sister tax" John said as Kuki suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"And exactly what is the little sister tax if I may ask?, and it better not be what I think it is young man because if it is there's going to be some problems".

"Lisa, Lauren, and Lauralei are making me pay them for coming home after work, they call it the little sister tax and I just gave them $60.00 that's half my paycheck gone".

"Ladies get up here now and no lollygagging, you three are in a lot of trouble so I suggest you get up here now!" Kuki yelled as the three girls dashed upstairs looking innocent.

"Go in your rooms and get every cent your brother gave you from his paycheck, and if you spent it then the money's coming out of your allowance and until you pay him off the allowance goes to him not to you".

The girls slowly made their way to their rooms to get John's money as Wally shook his head and Kuki hugged John to notice no Ipod on his neck.

"Anna stole it on my bike ride home just forget about it you know Brooke's just going to deny it, now I have no music and it took you awhile to find all those songs mom" John said as a knock was heard downstairs.

"Who is it? And if it's Mr. Changs our food is free because your half an hour late, I mean that's your policy not mine" Kuki said as she opened the door and Brooke and Anna met her.

"Well Saunders what are you doing here?, have you come to put me down or steal more things from my son?" Wally asked running downstairs as Brooke handed Kuki John's Ipod and stared at her.

"Look Sanban I know we had our fair share of fights but I was thinking maybe we could bury the hatchet, see I can be just as reasonable as you are" Brooke said as Kuki got a confused look on her face.

"Look Brooke I know you want something so out with it what do you want?, and this better be good Saunders you're interrupting dinner".

"It seems Annie my sweet little girl is failing every subject because John has been writing her essays for her, they found out it was him by analyzing his and her essays and they looked the same, and of course they'd never accuse John of cheating".

John slowly walked down the stairs as Brooke noticed him and Kuki handed him his Ipod as Anna slit her neck with her finger indicating John was a dead man.

"Look all's we want is for John to confess to his teachers that he cheated and my Anna gets off spot free, she has a cheer competition coming up and she can't compete if she's flunking all her classes.

"Yea and what's in it for him Brooke, your daughter goes into Melloni's every day and hassles him and he takes it, now he shouldn't have to admit he cheated because I've seen his report card and know he never cheats" Kuki said on the verge of blowing up.

"John have a heart she's head cheerleader and all's she wants you to do is a Science project for her, she needs a good grade on this mid terms are coming up quick".

Kuki grabbed the Science book with Anna's name on it and slammed it into Brooke's hands and pointed angrily out the door as the Chinese food she ordered for dinner arrived.

"Now excuse us Saunders but dinner time is family time in the Sanban household not that you've ever heard of family time" Kuki said as Brooke smiled knowing that Anna would never get expelled from school due to a little thing Brooke knew as leverage and she had a lot twenty million dollars to be exact.

"Fine two words Sanban's School's Out, I'll have a meeting with the principal tomorrow and we'll see just see who comes out smelling like a rose and who won't" Brooke said as Kuki pushed her out and grabbed the bags of Chinese food and slammed the door in the delivery boys face.

"Food's free after 30 minutes my man, that's your policy not mine, and if you don't like it take it up with the management" Wally said as Kuki giggled and set her plates up for dinner.

"Soups on mi familia everybody to the table and we can eat this great Chinese feast which was free by the way!, you can never go wrong with free".

Everybody trooped down the stairs as John took his seat in between Kuki as the three girls sat in between John and Wally staring hungrily at the food.

"All right ladies it seems you've had a very eventful life these days, you've been spending your brothers money and we're going to get to the end of the problem right here and now" Kuki said as the three girls gulped at the hiss in their mom's voice.

"And don't you even dare stare at your dad with your hypnotic angel eyes because he's not weak to them like your brother is".

"We just felt it wasn't fair that John got money and we didn't, I mean where in the barnyard is that fair?" Lisa the three year old asked as Kuki shot her an angry glance.

"Young lady I don't find the fairness in you taking your brother's money every week, he works for that money and he deserves to do what he wants with it, do we understand each other?" Kuki asked as Lisa gulped and nodded.

"Anybody else care to explain the little sister tax, Lauralei you're the middle child what do you have to say for yourself young lady?".

"It all started because our allowance is a measly ten dollars a week and here he is making one hundred and sixty dollars a night plus tips" Lauralei said as Wally glared hard at his middle child.

"I hear babysitting fund calling John's name Lauralei and I'm sure your mom does too, now go get it and bring it down here, we can determine how much an eleven year old girl gets when we determine how much you took from John" Wally said as Lauralei made to argue but Kuki and Wally both pointed angrily upstairs.

"And of course we have Lauren the seven year old brains of the outfit, what role did you play in this scheme young lady?".

Lauren who was hidden behind the Twilight book just raised her eyebrows as Kuki swatted her book away and money flew from the sleeve of her hardcover book.

"Cha ching John have at it I'm sure it's all yours anyway, as for the suddenly silent wonder well good luck being grounded with the two other inmates" Kuki said as Twilight was grabbed from the table and replaced on a bookshelf.

"It was all Lauralei's idea she said that if we helped her she would make it worth our while and she certainly did, I mean look at all the green we made" Lauralei said as John snatched all her money and put it in his wallet.

"All right now that we got through that eat up inmates because this is the best meal you're going to have in awhile" Wally said as the girl's looked to Kuki to save them as she beamed nodding.

"Both parents are in agreement that the groundings are to be merciless, solitary confinement until further notice and as a special treat no books in Lauren's room whereas you two will get books galore seeing you hate them".

John poked at his food slowly eating it suddenly realizing that the new girl working at Melloni's seemed really cute but he knew she was way out of his league.

That's it for now so please reply and I'll keep writing chapters Cindy'sboy93


	3. Reaching Out The Hands Of Friendship

The next morning Kuki, Wally, John, Brooke, Todd, and Anna were in the principal's office as she looked over all the essays with a concerned look on her face.

"Well Mr. Sanban in light of what you told me I'm not going to suspend or expel you but detention's are in order for helping Mrs. Saunders cheat" Mrs. Rebecca Montgomery said as John nodded thanking the Heavens that he wasn't expelled or suspended.

"As for you Mrs. Anna Saunders I have a pink slip with your name on it, and in case you're confused as it looks like you are right now that means 24/7 vacation, no more school, in short you're expelled and aren't invited back here again".

"Honestly Mrs. Montgomery or Rebecca may I call you Rebecca?, aren't you being a little harsh here it's not my daughter who cheated here it's that Sanban boy and his families fault" Brooke said as Kuki and Wally's jaws dropped at this.

"No you may not call me Rebecca Brooke we've been through this before and I warned you the next time she was in this office expulsion was in order" Mrs. Montgomery said as Brooke looked shocked at this.

"Ma'am I think what my loving wife meant to say was how much do you need to keep our little Anna in school?, I mean everybody has a price right?" Todd asked as Brooke nodded ripping a check off.

"Everybody but me Mr. Saunders I will not be bribed to keep Anna here, she made the mistake of getting her friends to threaten this poor boy in writing essays for them and I'm not standing for her mean spirited ways anymore".

John felt tears coming to his eyes as he angrily wiped them away and Kuki noticed walking up to him and wrapping him in a hug.

"Mr. Sanban maybe I am being a little harsh so watch what I do next kiddo, see these detention slips I'm going to make them disappear in no time".

Mrs. Montgomery ripped the detention slips and made confetti out of the paper as John continued to cry but was a little happy that detention didn't apply to him.

"Now for your next trick you're going to rip our Anna's pink slip up and then for the finale reward her with an A+ for all her classes so she can compete against Millville in the state cheerleading finals".

"Brooke we've known each other forever and a day, you abused poor Kuki into dust making her think she was nothing, and all this because she found love and you got married to Todd your lackey".

"If you don't rip that slip up Becks we are going to have problems with the law believe that, I'll call in some favors and then you'll be fired and a new principal will take your place" Brooke said grinning.

"Sanban's I'm giving John three weeks off from school meaning no work, no hassle, and no finals seeing he took his early, I'll see him next year and I hope he's feeling a little better about himself next year" Mrs. Montgomery said as Kuki nodded clutching John's hand as Wally took the other.

"As for you Saunders good luck finding a judge that will take your case, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that you do because I'll win hands down".

"Fine suspend her but it's you that's going to have to deal with the cheerleading coach not me, and trust me she's not easily dealt with seeing I had her as my coach when I was here".

Rebecca angrily pointed to the door as Brooke led her family out and slammed the door so loud the glass in front of it shook.

"I swear did she really think I was going to take her daughter back after what she did to the poor kid?, now let's see what we have next on the agenda".

A folder with Angelica Melloni's face on it opened and Rebecca had a plan to get John to become more outspoken and stand up for himself.

"Well it worked for Wally and Kuki so maybe it'll work for John too, and she's not too bad looking maybe this could work out for him" Rebecca said as in the next office we hear Angelica arguing with Rebecca's secretary.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Why don't you take those headphones out of your ears and listen to me you lazy pig, I told you my name I should be in the system now I'm giving you T minus three seconds to check me in or I'll do it myself!" Angelica screamed as Rebecca marched up to the secretary's desk looking grim.

"She's new here and I'm very sorry Mrs. Melloni, your father owns the pizzeria in the outskirts of town right?".

"Yes and I've tried being patient with her but she's making things difficult saying I'm not on the student mailing list, what the hell is the student mailing list anyway?".

"It's where we send you your class schedule and other goodies, now please follow me and I'll hook you up with whatever you need" Rebecca said as Angelica followed her into the principals office.

"Now it says here that you graduated from Peterson Academy and that is a triumph in my book because the teachers there are not the type to let people slide by".

"I'm in the 90th percentile ma'am now can we get this over with I have a job interview at my dad's place after this and I'm way to nervous to sit still".

"Fine have you given any thought into a guide to town, you know like a tour guide something like that?, because if you have I have the perfect boy in mind for you".

"Did you say boy?, and if you did I'd love to meet him because I'm also single that's S-I-N-G-L-E and I could use a little time with a boy I think, my dad's a total creep trying to hook me up with a boy named John Sanban".

"Actually that's the boy I was going to ask to be your tour guide, and he's not too bad to tell you the truth, I mean you haven't even met him so what's stopping you from meeting him?" Rebecca asked as Angelica shrugged smiling her red hair flowing down to her shoulders.

'I guess I just don't like being predetermined you know, if you and my dad want me dating him then I guess he can't be too bad but let me make that decision myself" Angelica said as Rebecca nodded grabbing her coat.

"You coming or what?, I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind you being a little late and I know once you meet John you'll love him to death".

Angelica sighed grabbing her leather jacket and following Rebecca out the door as the secretary stared in fear of losing her job.

"We'll talk about your future later Miriam, I mean how hard is it to look a name up on a computer anyways?".

Angelica stuck her tongue out at the secretary as a Hummer met her eyes and she stared in awe when she saw Rebecca behind the wheel motioning for her to get in.

"Nice car ma'am so how long is this boy John's house anyway?, I would love to see where the mystery boy lives" Angelica said as Rebecca turned a corner and we see the Sanban's huge white house and the three youngest girl's on the porch looking sad.

'Hey girl's so where's your parents?, I have a visitor for them to meet and by the look of things this interview just may take place here" Rebecca said as a Melloni's Pizza car also sat in the driveway.

Lauralei pointed inside as Rebecca and Angelica walked inside to find Wally and Kuki trying to console John with Mr. Melloni also there with a meatball pizza John's favorite and Rebecca's heart went out for John.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Their never going to stop now mom I got her expelled and now the in crowd's going to target me and well I guess I'll be coming home with a broken nose, black eyes, cut lips, and I'll be good friends with a doctor" John said sniffling as Rebecca walked up startling Kuki, Wally, and Mr. Melloni.

"First off they won't try anything with me there John sweetie you have got to trust me on this, second if they do mess up and beat you up then they'll meet a little thing called the pink slip I'll expel them all if I have to" Rebecca said as John slowly rose his head looking up at her.

"So what are you going to do keep me on 24/7 surveillance ma'am?, I mean if one get's expelled the others are going to target me and I have a big, stupid, right out there, bullseye on my head and their the ones with the darts".

"Why not fight back then I mean I would if I were you, but again I'm not you I'm Angelica Maryanne Melloni hoping to become a waitress at my dad's place so I can buy a new car and hopefully XM radio to go with it" Angelica said as John's head shot up at her and his nervous self took control.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-And how would I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I do that A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Angelica?, I mean I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm target practice for these k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kids".

"So what John is it?, anyway I would love to be target practice for these preps because I'd show them where to go and I'd also protect you as a friend that is if you want to be friends".

"I d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-don't think t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-that's a v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-very good idea A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Angelica because then t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-they'd come after y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you too and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-happened" John said sniffling.

"Well good luck getting rid of me because until I feel you're ready to stand up to your enemies I'm going to stick to you like super glue John" Angelica said as John angrily glared at her.

"Just don't expect me t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to be your friend A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Angelica because I don't have any friends a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-and I'm not looking for one right n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-now" John said.

"I think what my son John means to say is he loves the offer and he'll try his hardest to get used to you" Kuki said as John shook his head no and Angelica smiled.

"Looks like mommies spoken huh?, so dad do I have the job huh do I, do I, do I?, or maybe we could tell mom about the money you're hiding from her shall we?"

Mr. Melloni gulped shaking his head no and handing his daughter an apron with a nametag and John saw his crush starting to invade his life like it was a country and she was the bigger country.

"Cool so I guess I'll see you at work John, and maybe we can hang after but that's entirely up to you" Angelica said as John shook his head no gulping.

"I'll see you at work Jonny, I want you to train our new chef in the kitchen, I mean it be your crying place after all so nobody knows it better than you" Mr. Melloni said as John just sighed and nodded his head.

"Good boy it shouldn't take too long if she has my cooking expertise eh, should be fun not being on the floor tonight".

John nodded again running off as Kuki, Wally, Lauren, Laureli, Lisa, Mr. Melloni, Rebecca, and Angelica watched this as Kuki shook her head in sadness.

"He's just scared to trust anyone like I was at his age, Angelica I'm sure he appreciates the offer and give him time he'll come around I promise" Kuki said as Evanescence's My Immortal blared from John's room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At Melloni's Pizza we see John getting prepped as Angelica looked at him with wonder in her eyes, wonder for how he could be this hurt by a clique, wonder of how far he would go to hide his fear, and lastly wonder of who John was really not the boy he hid behind but the real him.

"So anyways you want to make sure the refrigerators s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-stocked with soda pop and Sobe juices those are our best sellers so just you know put ten in at a time and s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-see how many you have at the e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-end of the d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-day" John stuttered.

"So why are you so afraid of the popular kids anyway?, I mean their just a clique after all what's the worst they could do to you?" Angelica asked as John thinking quick put his Ipod on and continued to teach Angelica how to prep for dinner service.

"So once the soda pop and juices are stocked we come to the ticket counter and we pick one up and bring it to our station which is where we make the pizzas and other things".

Angelica noticed John's stutter was gone with the music blaring in his head as he then came to the sink and pointed to the soap where Angelica took his headphones out.

"TT-T-T-T-T-This is t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-the sink, l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-load it up as soon as y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-your shift s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-starts w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-with soap and w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-water".

"Look kid you don't fool me with your I'm nervous and shy act, with the Ipod on you're fine with talking, it's like the real world is your kryptonite Superman" Angelica said as John snatched his headphones back and slowly counted to ten in his head another Kuki lesson.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-well I guess that's a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-about it so i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-if you h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-have any t-t-t-t-t-t-t-trouble I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'll be right out in the dining r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-room" John said his stutter coming out as Angelica knew it was just a shield he hid behind to protect him.

"I will be his friend no matter what he says because he needs one, I need one and who knows maybe our friendship will blossom into love after awhile" Angelica said putting the soda pop and juices in as John had instructed.

"He thinks he's the only kid with problems and maybe in this town he is but I'm going to get to the end of it real quick".

A smash was heard in the dining room as everybody laughed at John and he dashed into the kitchen with Angelica following his gaze.

"Stupid John stupid, stupid, stupid you it's no wonder they laugh at you all the time you're such a klutz, maybe you should hang up your apron and quit this god forsaken job, I mean Jesus why are you so stupid?" John asked as Angelica slowly crept up to him embracing him in a hug.

"Kid you have a lot of problems and we're going to get through them, I just think that maybe you need more confidence in yourself and not call yourself stupid" Angelica said as John looked at her.

"Why I am stupid and worthless, I did a girl's homework and essays because she threatened me have you ever did that?, and to top it off she's out there right now giggling madly and I just know there's a prank involving me in the works".

"So let me go out there and teach the witch a lesson, I mean come on kid don't be such a wuss all the time".

John stood up and walked into the dining room as Anna giggled beckoning for John to come to her table and John seeing her as an easy tip walked up to her not noticing the X on the floor in front of her table.

"Listen rat I want motzs, a large combination pie, a pitcher of Mountain Dew, and Brownie bites if you get what I'm saying" Anna said as John flashed to daydream John to see what he would say.

"Sorry Mrs. Priss but only Coke products here and even if there weren't I wouldn't serve a girl like you jailbait" Daydream John said as John whispered only Coke products and Anna smiled looking at him.

"Go fetch me my stuff now waiter, and you better be quick because I'm only a good tipper to waiters who get me my stuff quickly".

"Sorry Anna but only Coke products meaning no Mountain Dew please order another drink" John said as Anna hung her jaw open and John was ready for another drink order.

"You know John another drink order sounds good, I heard Chum tasted pretty good when drank, and I have some of that on me and here it comes in 5-4-3-2-1 and now".

A tub above John got dumped and John was doused in fish guts as Anna was red in the face with laughter.

"I guess that goes to show you to carry my drink when I ask for it, now no tip and no business, man how must chum feel I would love to know" Anna said out of breath and standing up as her friends followed her out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Stupid job, stupid Anna, stupid me, stupid, stupid, stupid, why am I the stupidest kid around?!" John screamed walking into his house and Wally and Kuki aw fish guts all over him.

"John sweetie what is that all over you and why does it smell so bad?, please tell me it can disappear with soap and water" Lauralei said as Kuki nudged her up the stairs.

"To bed grounded one, you're supposed to be asleep because 6:30 is your bedtime not 8:00 now scoot your butt" Kuki said as Lauralei angrily stomped up the stairs slamming her door.

"John I'm sorry about what happened tonight and if it's any cancellation I would still really like to be your friend" Angelica said as John stomped to the bathroom whispering go away under his breath.

"We'll take good care of him we promise Angel, you just get home and take care of yourself for now" Wally said as Angelica skipped from the house with scissors in her hands.

"I'm about to show my friendship to John Mr. Sanban, that girl's going to wish she never messed with John".

That's all for now and sorry it took so long to reply but this ff is hard sometimes for me to write


	4. John's Breakthrough

Angelica followed Brooke and Anna home and when the iron gates opened Angelica quickly slipped in as the gate closed and she stayed behind the SUV hoping not to get caught by the little boy staring out the window.

"You should have seen him mom he was disgusted, sad, lonely, and most of all embarrassed and I will never get the vision of chum all over him from my head" Anna said cackling as Brooke sneered and unlocked the front door the Saunders walking into the house.

Angelica being cunning walked along the side of the house waiting for one of the lights to turn on in the rooms to be sure it was Anna's her scissors tucked in her back pocket.

"You messed with the wrong boy priss and I'm going to make sure you get the message real quick, because this boy's gained a friend in me and I will fight for my friends no matter how small or scared they are" Angelica said as a light turned on and Angel climbed the side of the house quickly.

"Yea I know Jay but this Sanban boy's gotten me kicked out of school, I mean he's such a shivery, scaredy cat, bookworm of a nerd and why they believed him over me is beyond me" Anna said as Angelica saw she was at Anna's bedroom window and hid behind the window and the brick wall.

"I wish I could come back too but they expelled me and Mrs. Little slut on high heels won't accept the money my mom and dad offered her".

"What a spoiled, little, three year old brat, I mean she didn't honestly think she could breeze through life on her mommy and daddy's money did she?".

"I miss you too and I wish I could go the start of year dance but things aren't looking so hot in that department, unless you threaten Sanban into making Mrs. Little slut on high heels think he cheated and I was the victim" Anna said a sneer coming over her face and Angelica's lips turned into a pout.

"That dirty, little, rich girl is going to make my friend get expelled and I won't have it, she's going to wish she never messed with John when I'm done with her".

"Yea I should get going too I have pranks to plan, sleep to get, and tomorrow I have daytime TV to catch up on and how fun does that sound?".

Anna hung up the phone undressing into a silk satin pink nightgown and turning her light off and closing her eyes quickly falling asleep and Angel's insides leaped for joy as she gently opened the window and crept into Anna's room her scissors cradled in her palms.

"Prank my friend will you well consider this payback for all the pranks you pulled on him" Angelica said cutting a long lock of Anna's gorgeous blonde hair and watching as it fluttered to the floor.

"You won't get my friend expelled because he's smart and I'll never let you tell him any different little, spoiled, three year old, rich girl".

More hair fluttered to the floor and Angelica giggled maniacally posing the scissors over Anna's ponytail next.

"Snippity snip, snippity snap, there goes that ponytail onto your lap, now let's work on those gorgeous bangs of yours next".

Angelica cut the bangs off of Anna and giggled as the bangs fluttered into Angel's palms and she grabbed an electric razor next sneering.

"Britney's got nothing on you rich girl, when I'm done Britney's going to come to you for fashion advice" Angel said shaving the rest of the hair off of Anna's hair and posing her scissors over Anna's expensive pink satin nightgown next.

"Bye bye $100.00 nightgown by the looks of it you're going to the rag pile now, now for the panties and bra to join you".

Angelica cut the pink satin panties and bra nest as they fluttered onto the bed and Angel threw them amongst the yellow hair on the floor and left a note giggling as she slipped out of the bedroom window not being able to contain herself on seeing Anna's face the next morning at Melonni's.

The next morning Anna's little brother Gregory posed a camera over her nude body and snapped picture after picture and then he snapped pictures of her bald head and of the floor where the blonde hair now lay.

"And in the morning news this is Gregory Saunders saying Anna Saunders finally got what was coming to her so ha, ha, ha, ha, and yet another ha for good measure" Gregory said blocking his nose making his voice sound clogged and Anna moaned rolling over.

"Nice butt shot Anna man this is so going on my Facebook, this is like the biggest, bestest, Christmas present I ever asked for".

Anna moaned again turning over but not before Gregory got a picture of her butt and Brooke walked up hearing her son's happy laughter.

"Look mama I found my Facebook image and man are my friends going to flip when they see these pics, and nobody can stop me from posting these".

Gregory skipped off as Brooke cleared her throat angrily to get Anna's attention and she moaned one last time slowly sitting up to find her mom angrily tapping her foot.

"Anne I love individuality as much as the next person but please inform us the next time you're going to sleep nude so I can get your brother out before he makes you the next internet sensation" Brooke said and Anna a confused look on her face looked down at herself and screamed blushing embarrassed.

"Mom what happened to my Victoria Secret nightgown and undergarments, and who's blonde hair is that decorating my floor?" Anna asked as Brooke also looked confused handing her a mirror.

"Anna do you mean to tell me you don't remember cutting your hair and all your clothes off last night?, and if not do you have any enemy's that might want to embarrass you?".

A bloodcurdling scream reached the room as Anna angrily threw the mirror onto her floor smashing it and she saw her clothes cut to shreds on the floor next to her blonde hair.

"My $300.00 pajama outfit ruined and not to mention what Consuelo is going to do when he sees I have no more hair, who would ever do this to me?" Anna asked as the letter Angel left for her was given to her.

"_Dear Spoiled, little, three year old, brat_

_I got even with you for the stunt you pulled on the Sanban boy last night, it wasn't chum but you better believe you're going to feel as humiliated as him when you wake up in the nude and with no hair. Mess with Sanban again and I'll make my prank worse, I can take over the school and friends you used to have and make them John's friends too. It's not hard to convince people to leave a Spoiled, little, three year old, brat like you. I have things that you can never have, like feelings, friendship, a heart, and last but not least designer clothes and a full head of hair. If you're looking for me come to Melonni's and ask for Angelica Signed_

_Angelica Melloni_

After the letter Angelica left a picture with herself sticking her tongue out at Anna and she crumpled it up throwing the picture angrily into the wastebasket.

"Mom we're going to Melonni's, I have business there with a one Angelica Melloni and John Sanban, it seems he made a friend and this friend has made a very angry enemy" Anna said grabbing clothes and quickly changing.

At Melonni's we see John sweeping the floor and Angelica unlocking the door with a smirk on her face that made John's heart melt.

"You coward why not just say hi Angelica how's it goin?, what's the haps?, what's shakin?, do you want to go out with me on Saturday to the start of year dance?" Daydream John said as John angrily shook his head hoping to silence the daydream version of him.

Angelica smirked again her gleaming white teeth sparkling in the light of the restaurant and John swooned quietly hoping she would speak to him, but he also hoped she wouldn't.

"Hey space cadet aren't you going to ask why I'm so chipper to be at work?, or are you still pulling the silent treatment on me?" Angelica asked as John thinly smiled and stared at her.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-All right I give w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-why are you so happy to be at w-w-w-w-w-w-w-work today A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Angelica?" John asked stuttering as Angelica giggled ruffling his hair.

"Call me Angel all my friends do, and my stuttery friend I'm happy today because I made a little visit to the rich, spoiled, three year old that pulled the prank on you last night and I got even and I got pics too".

"Pics what a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-are pics A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Angelica and why would you go visit A-A-A-A-A-A-Anna S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Saunders last night?"

"Geez you're as bad as my dad with slang terms kid, here this is a book of Angel Melloni slang terms I expect you to learn them by the end of the week because if we're to be friends you are going to have to speak my slang" Angelica said as John took the book and placed it in his backpack.

"That book is alphabetical and to tell you pics are pictures, images, you know the things you take with a camera" Angelica said spreading her Anna pictures on the table and John stifled a giggle seeing Anna with no clothes and no hair.

"Man I wish I could have seen her face this morning, and we might because I left her my calling card a picture with me sticking my tongue out and telling her to meet me here".

An SUV dropped Anna off and sped off as John gulped seeing Anna but Angelica was cool, calm, and collected as Anna pointed at her and slit her throat indicating Angelica was dead.

"Man are you in for it now A-A-A-A-A-A-Angel she's got her I want you d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dead look in her e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eyes, trust me I know that l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-look" John said as Angelica giggled walking up to the door to greet Anna.

"John buddy you'll find that death looks don't scare me, she has a death look big froopin whoop, I have death fists that got me kicked out of every school I attended but that's the Italian in me".

John sat at the closest table not wanting to miss the fight as Anna opened the door and Angelica sneered looking at her bald head.

"I take it you're Angelica Melloni the girl who left me this letter and cut my clothes off and my hair, and if you are you owe me $1000.00 for the $300.00 pajama outfit you destroyed and the $700.00 for the hair you destroyed" Anna said as Angelica smirked cracking her knuckles.

"How about I pay you nothing rich, spoiled, three year old because you got paid through life and I'm sure mommy and daddy can pay for a new pajama outfit and a wig" Angelica said as Anna angrily stepped up to her and John gulped at her angry stature.

"Look punk girl wannabe you destroyed my hair, you cut my clothes, and I was taught that if you destroy something you fix it so fix it or I'll fix you".

Angelica grabbed Anna and pinned her against the nearest wall as Anna yelped like a scared puppy and was lifted higher onto the tiled wall.

"Look rich, spoiled, three year old, if you threaten me you better be able to back yourself up because I can, and these muscles aren't just for show".

"Fine I'll leave you and stuttery Sanban alone just let me go before I-I-I-I-I-I- I wet myself and then I'd be embarrassed beyond belief" Anna said as she was lifted higher and she squealed fearfully.

"Wet yourself it'd give me and Sanban here a laugh, and the way Sanban is he could use a good laugh especially seeing you are always on his case".

John snickered seeing the pictures Angelica took of Anna and a wet puddle met Angelica as she saw Anna peeing her pants and watching it trickle down the tile wall.

"Looks like you just ruined a $90.00 pair of underwear girl, now get the hell out of here and don't let me catch you around Sanban or me ever again" Angelica said shaking her spiky bracelet wrists and Anna ran off bawling.

"Thank you and come back to Melonni's if you want a good old passionate butt whooping again, and as I said no messing with my friend again or I'll be back for you".

Anna ran away from Melonni's and Angelica smiled pridefully sitting down across from John looking at the pictures he already looked at.

"So next time maybe I should take you with me John, it'd be a good thing to bond with friend to friend you know?, and it's always great to have a lookout" Angelica said as John snickered at Anna naked in her bed.

"That was my favorite one too, she has a tattoo of her name on the crook of her back and that's called a-" Angelica began as John smiled consulting her book and he found what she wanted to say.

"A tramp stamp because all girl's who have them are considered t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tramps, am I r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right?" John asked as Angelica slapped him five giggling.

"Right as rain Jonny boy, see I knew you'd be able to learn my slang soon enough, now let's get some tunes going John, what do you feel like listening to?"

"_Five miles from town_

_And I just broke down_

_Spitting out smoke _

_on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone_

_Just trying to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong_

_but you already know_

_Believe me I won't stop at nothing_

_To see you so I started running"_ Daydream John sang as John quietly whispered the words back.

"I like that song too, I mean I'm really not a Daughtry fan but that song just opens me up and sees what makes me tick you know?" Angelica said pushing K3 and Daughtry played Life After You.

" _All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_" Angelica sang like an angel to the chorus.

"Morning my fellow workers John nice job sweeping eh, but you forgot to mop up puddle over here eh" Mr. Melloni said pointing out the pee stained puddle.

"I'm on that dad, it's my fault the puddles there in the first place, John and I were just enjoying some music" Angelica said as the song ended and John put Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce on next and walked to the refrigerator to fill it to hear whimpering and a pawing at the side door.

John opened the door to find a newborn puppy whining up at him and John saw a lot of man's best friend in this pup.

"Hey little guy you must be hungry huh?, here I'll whip you up a pizza because that's what I make best pizza, just sit and don't bark because my boss will kill me if there's a puppy back here".

The puppy shook his fur off due to the downpour outside and John saw he had matted fur and mud and garbage all over him.

"You're definitely going to need a washing if you're going to live with me pup, my mom's heart kind of melts at clean puppies not dirty one's" John said as the timer to the oven rang and John pulled the pizza out.

"Here this should tidy you over until we can get some dog food for you Buddy, that's your new name and yes I'm aware that it's not an original dog name but given the circumstances I think the name fits you".

Buddy licked his lips as half the pizza was thrown to him and he launched his face into it like he hadn't eaten in ages.

"Wow you're hungrier than I thought Buddy, here have some water to wash that down, pizza makes me really thirsty too".

Buddy ran to the water dish lapping the water as Angelica came in without warning and saw him drinking.

"Cool a puppy he can be like the restaurant's mascot, man my dad is going to love this little guy once we can get him a bath and a silky coat" Angelica said her eyes lighting up at Buddy as John gasped nervously and looked at her.

"You can't tell M-M-M-M-M-Mr. M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Melloni anything Angelica, he'll have Buddy put down and well I think you know what put down means" John said slitting his neck and Angelica gasped.

"He would not my dad's an animal lover I mean he once saved a kitten with a hurt paw from being road kill and that kitten lives with us to this day, and who says you get to name him or her?".

"I f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-found Buddy so sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shouldn't I be the one t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to n-n-n-n-n-n-n-name him o-o-o-o-o-o-or her?".

"I guess but couldn't you think of a better name than Buddy, I mean it's so cliché to dog's everywhere and I will not have my friends new puppy be a cliché because I'm not one and neither are you".

John shrugged sitting next to Angelica and eyeing Buddy with her hoping it would help them find a better name for him.

"What about Scrunchie I mean he looks like a Scrunchie if he even is a he, there's one way to find out and I think you know how" Angelica said as John nodded looking under Buddy's legs to find nothing there.

"It's a girl and I guess Scrunchie doesn't sound too bad since it's a girl, boy you're really good at naming things Angelica" John said as Angelica smirked petting Scrunchie.

"I told you to call me Angel John all my friends do and if we're going to be friends that Angelica stuff's not going to fly".

John nodded picking Scrunchie's water bowl up and bringing it to the sink as Mr. Melloni walked into the kitchen to find his daughter giggling and a puppy lapping her face.

"John where has animal come from eh?, I mean he not fall from the sky did he eh?" Mr. Melloni asked as John gulped and looked into Mr. Melloni's eyes.

"N-N-N-N-N-No sir she came from the alley, she was sad, hungry, cold, lonely, and everything I felt when you first met me s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sir, I'm taking her home after my shift just please don't be mad at me or get rid of her?" John said as Mr. Melloni smiled.

"I no get rid of her John, I mean doggies are best friend of man am I right?, and since you be man I say you can keep doggie and I'll talk to your mom and dad about it too".

John sighed relief as Wally, Kuki, and the three girl's walked into the pizza parlor and Angelica stood next to John admiring his sisters.

"I'm an only child John you're so lucky to have them to rag on you when they feel they need to, and at least you have them to protect when they need it" Angelica said as John grumbled hating his sisters with an art and Angelica saw a way to get John and his sisters closer together.

"Hello and welcome to Melonni's pizzeria I'm John and how may I take your order today?" John asked putting on a staged smile as the girl's Kuki, and Wally looked at him.

"We'd like lemonades all around and for you to join us, that is if it's ok with Mr. Melloni and all" Kuki said as he smiled and nodded as John threw his apron on the counter and sat with his family.

"Order whatever you like John it's on us, and this is only phase one of your surprises because you my friend are going to be spoiled like milk past the expiration date".

The girl's made a gross face as John already knew what he wanted and he signaled for Angelica who skipped up in a waitress uniform.

"Hi I'm Angelica your waiter and how may I help you today?, perhaps I can persuade you guys to take on the pie challenge".

John saw the look in Wally's eyes when he heard challenge and gulped as Wally eyed Angelica hearing the word challenge and Kuki used this opportunity to bring her husband back to earth.

"Walls remember the last time you tried a food challenge sweetie, you blew chunks all over John and I don't think now would be a great time to take on this challenge" Kuki said as John smiled sitting next to her.

"Fine but I'll be back here to tackle that challenge on a day where my son's not working, trust me I can eat pizza better than anybody" Wally said as Angel walked off to get everyone's drinks.

"So son as your mom said we have a bunch of prizes just for you, now we're also taking suggestions so how about some".

After Wally said this Mushi, Sandy, and Madeline walked into Melloni's and Kuki knew there was something up her sisters oversized sweater sleeve by the grin on her face.

"Happy B day John sweetie not that your mom and dad remembered but at least someone in this family did" Mushi said sneering at Kuki, Wally, and the girls as John just stared at his mom smiling at her.

"Of course they remembered they have prizes for me and there's no telling what they could be, now kindly leave me and my family alone Auntie Mushi" Daydream John said as John saw Kuki shoot up and advance towards Mushi.

"We did remember his birthday littlest sister in fact we got him prizes this year that are going to make all his other birthdays look like ordinary days" Kuki said as Mushi sneered looking down at Kuki.

"I may be the little sister but I can still get into your son's head, I mean how dare you forget his birthday being his mom and all?".

Emotions raced inside of John as he dashed off to the bathroom to cry and Wally followed him for moral support and also because he loved his son with all his heart.

"_Why did they forget my birthday?, of all days the day I was born and they forgot about it_" John's mind said as he ran into a stall throwing up his emotions.

"John son are you in here my man?, I know you are because I can hear you throwing up and to that I say I'll wait here until you're finished" Wally said standing beside the stall as John moaned and stood up.

"You guys did forget my birthday dad, I know because you guys remind me that it's coming up like three weeks before it comes" John said as Wally looked at the floor his guilty expression confirming John's accusations.

"Look John we have a lot going on right now, I mean with Aunt Mushi being kicked out, you being picked on all the time, the little sister tax, the whole you finding a friend thing your birthday just slipped our mind".

"Great so I get picked on all the time and my family's so forgetful that they don't even know when I was born".

"John you make it sound like we never wanted you, I mean if we didn't want you we could have had an abortion, I mean we considered it once" Wally said as John stormed off not wanting to hear that right now.

John stormed past his Aunt, sister's, Kuki, and Angelica his anger boiling in him as he slammed open the front door with Wally and Kuki following him and Mushi sneering.

"John sweetie I know I look like I can run as fast as you but I can't, so can you please slow your pace a bit, or maybe just tell your dad and I why you're so angry" Kuki said in between pants as John stopped.

"Ask him mom or not mom or whatever the hell I'm supposed to call you, dad told me that you wanted an abortion when you were pregnant with me" John said angry tears trickling down his face.

"Oh Wally please tell me you didn't say that, I mean why would you ever tell him a thing like that you- you- you- you unfather like figure?"

"He started yelling and moaning about us forgetting his birthday and I felt pinned so I told him the one thing that would make him as angry as he made me feel" Wally said as Kuki angrily slapped him.

"Telling a 12 year old that their mom wanted an abortion before they were born is plain dumb Wally, do you have any idea what must be going on through our little bear cub's head right now?"

"What so now I'm in trouble for telling the truth?, or am I in trouble for telling him what you were thinking but never came to me about?"

"You're in trouble because of all the times you approached me about abortion I told you that I would never kill our son, and that answers your question too John I never wanted you dead sweetie"

"So the nervous expressions in your eyes when the doctor told you that you were pregnant, the dreams of you being picked on as a kid, you telling me that you weren't sure about having a baby means nothing?" Wally asked as John gasped and Kuki hugged him in a motherly nature.

"I wasn't nervous, I admit I did have dreams of being picked on as a kid, and yes I did go to your father and told him I wasn't sure about having a baby, but that doesn't mean I wanted to kill you sweetness" Kuki said as John stopped crying and looked at her.

"I think I can see why you were nervous mommy, you didn't want me to live the same life you did and I guess it's the Sanban curse for the kids of Kuki Sanban to get picked on by the Saunders and the rest of the world" John mumbled digging his face into her green sweater.

"So what do you say we go back to your birthday bash and you can tell your Aunt where to go, then make a list of the most extravagant gifts you can ever think of".

John nodded allowing Kuki and only Kuki to take his hand and lead him back into Melloni's for his birthday bash.

"All right everyone without an invite or working here has got to hit the bricks, I won't have my son's day spoiled by party crashers"

Mushi smiled as John swallowed his pride and locked eyes with Madeline Mushi's daughter and she locked eyes with him.

"If you're going to be eating here we're going to need a bigger table for the blob, or maybe you'd just like to give her all the food here on the floor and she can eat like the animal she is a dog" John said as everybody including himself gasped and their jaws hung in surprise.

"I beg your pardon John but I know you didn't just call my daughter a blob, and if you did I demand an apology and so does your uncle Sandy and Madeline" Mushi said as John smirked thinly looking t her.

"Fine I'm sorry you birthed a blob, I'm sorry King Sandy's a drunken stoner, and I'm really sorry I'm even related to you".

"Squirt you better take back what you're saying about me and my family or so help me God I'll beat your head in so hard you'll get amnesia" Sandy said as John noticed his Grandma and Grandpa walking up the sidewalk to Melloni's.

"No I don't think I will so hit me as hard as you can, because here come the in laws and Lord knows they already hate the hell out of you" John said as Kuki and Wally patted his shoulders grinning at Mushi, Sandy, and Madeline.

"Well you heard the man Mr. Melloni get the blob table for three their table or make the blob eat off the floor either way we win" Kuki said as John snickered at his Aunt, Uncle, and Niece.

"Right this way Blob family eh, I'm afraid our seats won't fit blob eh so she has to eat from floor, and I have present I know blob will like but it belongs to John now eh" Mr. Melloni said leading Mushi, Madeline and Sandy to a dirty table and he pushed Madeline onto the floor.

"John sweetie I know you aren't in on much secrets around here but what is Mr. Melloni talking about when he says he has a present for you?" Wally asked as John shrugged and in the back of his mind knew his whole family were going to love his first present for his birthday.

Kuki's mom and dad walked into the restaurant with bags under their arms and John knew he made out in present getting this birthday.

"Why don't you tell Grandma and Grandpa what you called me you- you- you big meanie?" Madeline asked bawling and running from the restaurant.

"What's with her John I mean you'd think she was a little jealous on not getting pressents when our little bear cub is getting them all" Mrs. Sanban said as John ran up and hugged her and Mr. Sanban.

"Grandma Grandpa so glad you could come, and I know I haven't talked to you guys much but that's all going to change today" John said as Mr. and Mrs. Sanban held their jaws in surprise seeing their grandson talk to them for the first time.

"Well isn't this a surprise hey Kahn?, our little bear cub is talking to us and he actually has the voice of an angel" Min Sanban said hugging John as Mushi dropped her jaw at how John was getting her mom and dad's attention.

"Maybe you didn't hear Madeline but John called her names before you got here, so why don't you reprimand him and junk so I can go on living with my sister and her family" Mushi said as Kuki laughed hysterically at her.

"I don't remember ever inviting you to live with me Mushi, I took care of you for half of my life and it's about time you do what mom told me to do on my wedding day spread your wings and fly little birdie" Kuki said sitting next to John who became interested in the bag his grandparents brought.

"So before we open the bag of goodies for John what is this I hear about the little sister tax ladies?, and make this quick because since he's talking now I think John may have a thing or two to say in the matter" Min Sanban said as the three little girl's gulped at her gaze.

"Well Grandma we thought it was unfair that John got money for working and we didn't, so to make it seem fair we asked him to give us $20.00 each from his check amounting to 60.00 for us and him out $60.00" Lauren said as Min looked at her.

"I can do the math thank you very much Lauren, now Lisa?, Lorelei? Do you have something to say about this tax before I go to the big brother?".

"Well Lauren she's the brains of all of us said we could buy more things with $20.00 and we followed her because we knew she was right as rain" Lisa said in more of a squeak than her normal three year old voice.

"Yea and the brains would have been smart if she did as I said and stole the money instead of asking for it straight out, way to go brains of the Sanban kids" Lorelei said as Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

"We got away with it for two years I think it was a very good run, anyways he would have noticed money missing smarty" Lauren said nibbling a breadstick.

"Yea but he wouldn't have known it was us unless the three year old shrimp opened her mouth, I mean she said she wouldn't and I trusted her it was you who said to ask for it".

"Hey I'm three and three quarters and that's old in my circle of friends because I'll be the first to turn four" Lisa said as Min held her hand up for silence.

"So let's see if Grandma can do the math, $60.00 a week for two years, 365 days a year well that equals a lot of money that you three will work off, now for the pressents so John have at the bag" Min said as the girl's jaws hung open in surprise at their fate.

"But I can't work I'm three and my pedicure will look chipped and all that junk, not to mention all the broken nails I'll get and my clothes will be smudged".

"Lisa I won't hear any more complaining now watch your brother open pressents, then we can meet this new waitress that your mom says is really pretty" Kahn said speaking up for the first time.

John tore open the bag to find a PS3 with Uncharted 1 and 2 plus Heavy Rain, Dante's Inferno, Final Fantasy XII, and Splinter Cell Conviction.

"Thanks Grandma and Grandpa this must have cost you a fortune, I mean the system alone is $300.00 not including all the games" John said gasping at more things falling from the bag.

"Keys but what are they for I wonder?, and if they're to what I think there too you officially spent way too much money on me".

Kahn and Min led John outside to a red convertible and his jaw dropped when he saw it as they grinned at him.

"We heard you needed a car when you got your permit in a couple years and so put some miles on this baby and break girl's hearts all over the place" Min said as Angelica skipped up to the jukebox and selected Last Of The American Girls by Green Day and sang along to it.

"_She puts her makeup on_

_Like graffiti on the walls of the heartland_

_She's got her little book_

_Of conspiracies right in her hand_

_She is paranoid_

_Endangered species headed into extinction_

_She is one of a kind_

_Well she's the last of the American girls_

_She wears her overcoat for the coming of the nuclear winter_

_She is riding a bike_

_Like a fugitive of critical mass_

_She's on a hunger strike_

_For the ones who won't make it for dinner_

_She makes enough to survive_

_For the all day working class_

_She's a runaway_

_Of the establishment incorporated _

_She won't cooperate_

_Well she the last of the American girl's_

_She plays her vinyl records_

_Singing songs on the eve of destruction_

_She's a sucker for all the criminals breaking the laws_

_She will come in first_

_On the end of Western Civilization _

_She's an endless war_

_She's a hero for the lost cause_

_Like a hurricane_

_In the heart of devastation _

_She's a natural disaster _

_She's the last of the American girls_

_She puts her makeup on like graffiti _

_On the walls of the heartland_

_She's got her little book_

_Of conspiracies right in her hand_

_She will come in first _

_On the end of Western Civilization _

_She's a natural disaster _

_She's the last of the American girl's_

_Oh yeah_

_All right_

_Oh yea_" Angelica sang playing air guitar the whole time.

"I like her already she seems like a free spirit refusing to change, kind of like someone else we know hey Kahn?" Min said referring to Kuki.

"Yea we did good Min and I can't wait to see what John has up his sleeves next" Kahn said as John smiled at Angelica's dancing and singing.

Well that's it for now sorry about the long chapter but my imagination got ahead of me this time

PS I don't own Life After You Daughtry does and I don't own Last Of The American Girl's Green Day does


	5. Lisa Pulls An Agnes

That night John sat on his bed looking at the moon shine it's rays on his blankets not being able to forget the first of he hoped many times he would stand up for himself.

"Well self we had a pretty great day for ourselves didn't we?, I mean we got some great pressents from my grandparents, we got a puppy named Scrunchie, and best of all we stood up to our enemies for the first time ever" John said laying on his pillow letting the moon's rays wash over him.

"Girl's I don't want any fighting over the bathroom, I mean think how poor John must feel having to push his way in every morning while you three who aren't old enough to wear makeup or go to school yet are fighting over the sink" Kuki said making her rounds.

"But Lauralei won't move her big bubble butt away so I can brush my teeth, I mean she hogs more than Lisa and I put together Lauren said as Lauralei gasped at being called a bubble butt.

"Yea well your butts so huge it needs its own zip code Lauren, I mean yours has to at least be a quarter of an inch bigger than mine Porky" Lauralei said as Lisa gasped at her two sisters fighting.

"Out you two and move it if you value your bubble butts, I'm sure John wants a shower after working in a sweaty, greasy, hot pizza parlor all day".

"I still haven't brushed my teeth mama, Bubble butt 1 and 2 have been sink hogs ever since dinner was over" Lisa said trying to shove her way to the sink.

"Lisa you have five minutes to brush your teeth, get PJ's on, get Lolo you're bunny, say your prayers, and catch some Z's" Kuki said as Lisa grumbled and smeared toothpaste on her toothbrush to humor Kuki.

Kuki walked down the hall to find John feeding Scrunchie and giving her water as she sat next to him smiling as John smiled back scratching Scrunchie's ears as she ate.

"As soon as Lisa is done the bathroom is yours for the night, and we're going to build you your own bathroom as soon as your dad and I can".

"I would like that mom because the hurricane that are my four year old sisters is not easily dealt with, I mean the little sister tax was bad but the perfume, makeup, toothpaste sculptures are the worst things ever" John said as Kuki giggled ruffling his hair.

"You'll get used to it because I did with Auntie Mushi, she was the queen of bathroom mischief and messes, I hated having her as a little sister when I was younger".

"Mama I'm done brushing my teeth can you please come and read me a fairytale for bedtime, I love your voices" Lisa said yawning slowly as Kuki shook her head no and John was surprised that Kuki was saying no to her little Porkchop as she called Lisa.

"No Lise tonight is John's birthday and it's about time your dad and I held our eldest child on a pedestal higher than my youngest children" Kuki said as Scrunchie lapped John's hand and then hopped onto the bed to go to sleep for the night.

"Oh come on mama you do the voices so good and it's just one story then John can have the rest of the night to you and daddy" Lisa said whining knowing it usually got Kuki to cave.

"Sorry Lisa but whining doesn't always get you your own way in this house, I used to cave in but tonight isn't your night it's John's no ifs ands or buts about it".

"Grr fine I'll just hold my breath until you read me a fairytale like Agnes did when she got her stuffed animal disintegrated in Despicable Me and Gru caved and had the minions buy her a new one" Lisa said puffing her cheeks out as Kuki ignored her.

"Hey littlest munchkin why are you puffing your cheeks out like a chipmunk storing nuts for the winter?" Wally asked as Lisa just puffed her cheeks out bigger her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Uhh Kuki I'd like you to know that Lisa is turning blue in the face and purple comes next which means EMT's and I don't want to spend the night in the ER".

"Ignore her Wally she's not happy because she won't get her way because tonight is John's night and I refuse to give in to her whining and childish games of how long she can hold her breath" Kuki said as Wally did as Kuki asked him and Lisa exhaled strongly the color on her face a dark purple.

"Are you done throwing your little tantrum so I can give you a solution or do you have enough breath for a second round of how long can I hold my breath?".

"Just one story is all I ask, I mean how come when Agnes does it she gets whatever she wants but when I do it my face turns purple?" Lisa asked tears streaming down her face.

"Because Agnes was on a movie and you're not, Gru was a scared daddy and I'm not a scared mommy, and Gru was a pushover for things like purple faced kids, now go to bed and ask Lauralei the reader of the triplets to read you a fairytale".

Lisa grumbled I hate Lauralei under her breath and stomped up the stairs to her room not missing a step on purpose to be loud and obnoxious.

"Young lady if you want to be grounded this weekend keep it up, you have an older brother no matter how much you want to turn him into your own personal ATM machine!" Wally said yelling due to Lisa's constant stomping and the slamming of her bedroom door.

"You're treading Lisa Kuki Sanban and trust me you don't want to tread little one, your mom and I are not giving in to your tantrum!".

"Mom, dad can you please control your daughter like now?, she's upstairs screaming her head off and tearing her bed, Lauren's bed, and my bed apart" Lauralei said holding Aesop's Fables to The Three Little Pigs and grabbing Kuki's wrist as she stood her ground.

"I already told Lisa she was getting no stories tonight and I meant it, tonight is John's night and who knows he may have a whole month devoted to him, the poor kids got three greedy sisters with their hands out for his money".

"Hey he was making tips and it wasn't fair that he had more money than us, I mean what's a 12 year old need with all that money in their pocket?".

"What do three, three year old little snobby brats need with the money I paid you?, I mean come on Lauralei you're not making much sense" John said as Scrunchie's eyes slowly opened and she gently licked John's face.

"Mama did you hear what he just called me?, he called me a snobby little brat and I think that's grounds for punishment , I mean you can't let him get away with calling your little Tigger snobby and a brat now can you?".

"Lauralei there are some things you have to learn about being the little sister and rule one is the oldest has full reign to call you whatever they want no matter how much it hurts you, especially if you act the words that the oldest calls the youngest" Kuki said as Lauralei just bawled her eyes out.

"Go boohoo with your sister upstairs Lauralei I don't want to hear it, or you can do as she did and pull an Agnes from Despicable Me on me and hold your breath until your face turns purple" Kuki said as Lauralei just bolted upstairs crying her eyes out.

"Two down and one to go that is if Lauren ever shows herself down here for the verbal lashing from her sweet, kind, gentle, golden hearted older brother" Wally said as on cue Lauren came downstairs tossing Kuki The Three Little Pigs popup book and she handed it back to her.

"What part of no fairy tales tonight do you girls not understand?, no, no, no fairy tales I mean Lauralei can read ask her to read it to you" Kuki said at the end of her rope.

"This isn't for me it's for Lisa who has no taken to scream give me my fairy tales, give me my fairy tales, give me my fairy tales or I'll scream even louder" Lauren said her eyes pleading with Kuki.

"Look mom you have no idea what it's like to share a room with two girls throwing a tantrum and John I want to thank you for hurting Lauralei's feelings because now she's upstairs under her blankets screaming she hates this house and she wants you to leave".

"Well with the way mom and dad are treating me tonight I don't see myself being kicked out anytime soon, so tell Lauralei that I'm not going anywhere soon" John said as Scrunchie yawned and laid her head on his kneecaps.

"Yea well you should take it easy on her I mean she's not exactly the most normal of the Sanban's with her head hidden behind books, her hair up in ponytails, and her use of big words at three" Lauren said as John ignored her looking down at his cell phone to see Angelica was calling him.

"To bed Lauren and I will not I repeat I- W-I-L-L N-O-T for those hard of spelling by any means dash upstairs to read the tantrum thrower a story.

"Fine but if we're not up early in the morning for errands then you'd know who to blame, you and only you because sleep is coming hard tonight believe that".

Kuki followed Lauren upstairs to find the girl's room in shambles and Lisa and Lauralei screaming and bawling their eyes out.

"If you two aren't in bed asleep in two seconds there are going to be groundings next, and I swear on my life that they are going to be bad groundings seeing it's past the three of your bedtimes".

"But-but-but what about story time mama?, we always have story time before bedtime, it's been that way as far back as I can remember which isn't very far because I'm only three" Lisa said blubbering as Kuki just walked off turning the girl's nightlights on in the process.

"No more interruptions you three bedtime means bedtime, if you're good tomorrow I'll read you a story but tonight none of you deserve one except Lauren and she doesn't want one so to bed now and I mean it" Kuki said her voice growing agitated and the girl's knew she meant business.

Kuki went back to John's room to find his light off and him fast asleep with Scrunchie licking his toes in love.

"Yea he's kind of hard not to love isn't he Scrunchie?, If only he had you when he was at his lowest then maybe he wouldn't have had to go through the pain I did because of Brooke Saunders and her fake friends".

Scrunchie barked happily and licked Kuki's hand as she took a rocking chair next to John's bed that brought back more memories.

"I made this when I was pregnant with him, Wally helped a bunch but I glued all the legs and it was my idea to make it, this chair was the only thing that could put him to sleep when he was a baby".

Kuki rocked in the chair as her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep with Scrunchie stretching and hopping back into bed with John.

John was in a valley of flowers and he couldn't for the life of him remember how he got there since his dreams usually consisted of rain pelting sidewalks and him walking down dark alleys fearing for his life.

"Well this a change from the gray that usually surrounds our dreams isn't it Kiddo?, by the way congrats on standing up to the blob today" Daydream John said as John rubbed his eyes to make sure if Daydream John was really there.

"Yea I'm here kid I mean we're one and the same person after all, I know I haven't been in your dreams lately but they were so depressing that I had to stay away".

"So why are you here in this field of flowers Daydream me?, I mean shouldn't it be Angelica laying in this field hoping for me to kiss her in the middle of the Pussy Willows?" John asked as Daydream John chuckled and sat next to him.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you started thinking about girls, listen kid this Angelica really likes you I mean she really,really,really,really likes you so just let her in".

"So how did you find this place?, it's a pleasant change from the streets and dark alleys full of rain that I usually dream about".

"Don't change the subject John, You have got to let her in soon or she's going to walk away and I know you don't want that, she's your first and maybe only friend right now" Daydream John said as John sighed and sat next to him where rocks and a lake appeared in front of him.

"I know I've got to let her in but it's better with her out because she's not hassled by the same people I'm hassled by every single day of my life, it used to be so easy to keep others out but she's different" John said spying the lake in front of him and the rocks next to him.

"Have you ever skipped stones Daydream Me?, my dad told me it was the best way to release anger and boy was he right, I could skip rocks all day and not have to think about how bad my day was that day".

John skimmed a flat rock across the lake as Daydream John stood next to him with a smile on his face knowing that this was also how John worked out his biggest problems.

"Let me make this decision real easy on you kid, if you want to keep the red headed gem by your side with her pearly white smile, her fighting nature, and that necklace with the seashell on it then tell her everything she wants to know about you, if not then continue to lock her out" Daydream John said.

"All right I'll let her in I just hope she can handle being the friend of a loner when I'm done telling her who I really am and not the person she sees everyday" John said skipping another rock as Daydream John grinned and John felt a bright light hit his eyes as he moaned and slowly rubbed his eyes.

"John I can't sleep without my fairy tales can you please read me The Three Little Pigs just once?, I mean you always were a nice brother when the three of us were born" Lisa said nudging his arm with the popup book.

"Lisa it's 2:00 in the morning how long have you been awake anyways?, mom is going to kill you if she finds you out of bed girl".

"I've been awake for forever because it's the fairytales that put me to sleep, so please just one time before mama wakes up and I'm in big trouble for being up".

John patted next to him on his bed as Lisa happily hopped into bed next to him her head resting on the first unused pillow she could find.

"Right once upon a time there were three pigs who grew up with their mama, one day the mama pig said piggies you're plenty old enough now to live on your own so I'm going to let you three go out into the woods and build your own houses" John said as Lisa yawned and stared at the popup book.

"The first piggy went into the woods and built his house of straw thinking he was the smartest piggy and beamed as he went inside to make some stew".

"John-why-is-mommy-sleeping-in-the-rocking-chair-by-your-bed-brother?" Lisa asked in between yawns as John just continued the story.

"The first pig had no idea that the woods held a wolf and this wolf was very hungry and piggies were his favorite food".

Lisa's eyes drooped as John stared down at her seeing the fairy tale work for her and he was grateful for once in his life to have three little sisters to take care of.

"The wolf found the first piggies house and smelled the stew as he licked his chops and stood outside the piggies house growling at him, Little pig Little pig let me in he said" John exclaimed as Lisa giggled liking John's wolf voice.

"You do the wolf better than mommy John, she doesn't really have the growl you do in your voice when you do the wolf".

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin the piglet said as the wolf laughed low and gnashed his teeth at the piggy through the window of his house".

Lisa snuggled up with John her eyes fixated on the book as Scrunchie laid in between them barking happily and licking Lisa's ponytail.

"Then I'll huff, I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in little piggy, and since the piggy didn't know how much breath a wolf could hold he snickered and went on to make stew as the wolf's chest grew bigger and with a mighty breath he blew the house of straw right down" John said.

"John you should read me fairy tales more than mommy, you have a silly voice for the piggies and a scary voice for the wolf" Lisa said pulling the blankets up to her chin and turning to look at piggy one's house blown down.

"The first piggy ran as fast as his wee little legs would carry him with the wolf close behind him howling in anger and hunger for losing his first meal".

Lisa giggled at seeing the piggy run on the book and the wolf chase him through the woods to as she knew to Piggy 2's house.

"Well the second piggy was a little smarter and he built his house of sticks thinking he was the smartest piggy but he had no idea that Piggy one and the wolf were on their way one to hide the other for a feast" John said as Kuki moaned and squinted due to Lisa's flashlight that woke John up.

"Girl you better have a good reason for being out of bed at this hour, because it's 2:10 and everybody but you is asleep right now" Kuki said rubbing her back due to the wooden chair she fell asleep in.

"I couldn't sleep mama because it's the fairy tales that put me to sleep all the time and since you didn't fall for my Agnes I laid awake until I couldn't stand it anymore and I walked down the hall to find daddy asleep on the couch and so I came here to wake John up knowing he knew how to read" Lisa said.

"The chase was brought to piggy 2's house as Piggy one dashed through the door and the wolf stood outside chuckling at his prey as the two pigs laughed back thinking there was no way a wolf could blow the stick house down.

"Little pigs little pigs let me in the wolf exclaimed as the piggies knew the reason he wanted to get into the house" John said as Kuki grinned also liking John's wolf voice.

"Not by the hair of our chinny chin chins Mr. Wolf" Lisa said knowing the book better than anybody else in the house.

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in".

Lisa gasped as she saw the wolf's chest grow bigger in the book and Piggy 2's house of sticks toppled over.

"So the wolf huffed and he puffed and he blew the house down with the chase continuing in the woods over to piggy 3's house" John said with the book almost being done.

"Oh boy this is my favorite part, piggy 3's the smartest because he builds a house of bricks and the wolf can't blow it down".

"Now piggy 3 was the smartest of the brothers and he built a house of bricks knowing they were the hardest material to break or blow down".

"All right Lise as soon as the book is done you're going back in your bed and you're going to get some shut eye" Kuki said as Lisa yawned nodding in agreement.

"The 2 pigs ran into piggy 3's house their chests heaving from running so fast and their voices of fear as they explained the situation to piggy 3"

"Don't worry brothers there's no way the wolf can huff and puff and blow this house down because it's made of bricks and not sticks or straw".

"So the wolf came and he saw the house of bricks as he chuckled thinking that finally he was going to get his feast of three little pigs" John said as Lisa smiled thinly and wrapped her hands around John's waist.

"Little pigs little pigs let me in The wolf growled, not by the hair of our chinny chin chins the pigs squeaked back".

"Then I'll huff, I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down, so the wolf huffed and he puffed he huffed and he puffed he huffed and he puffed but the house wouldn't fall down".

"So then the wolf tries to climb through the chimney and there's a boiling pot and the wolf cooks himself and the piggies feast on the Big Bad Wolf the end" Kuki said finishing the story for John to find Lisa lightly snoring next to an already sleeping John.

"Goodnight you two and John I want you to know that I'm proud of you for reading your little sister a bed time story".

John smiled in his sleep as Lisa smiled also with Scrunchie sleeping in between them.

Well that's it for now so please R&R and I'll write more soon.


	6. The Kiss That Started It All

The next morning Kuki ushered her daughters and Wally out the door determined to throw John a party he wouldn't soon forget.

"Would you three get the lead out I mean come on he should be awake by now but Lisa the night owl that she is kept him up reading The Three Little Pigs" Kuki said quickly grabbing the van keys.

As Kuki piled everybody into the car Angelica walked up to the door and Kuki found her John Distracter for the day.

"Angelica thank Heavens you're here see I want to throw John a party to end all parties and you seem like you've been to a lot and maybe even threw a little, so make me a list and quick because today is the rarest day ever, the day John sleeps in".

Angelica quickly grabbed a lined paper from her backpack and Kuki produced a pen watching Angelica's hand go a mile a minute across the paper.

"Done and be sure not to miss one thing because this is the killer party list to end all killer party lists, trust me I know because I live by It 100%" Angelica said swinging a Mcdonald's bag in her other hand.

The girl's licked their lips at the smell of the food and the steam coming off the bag and Kuki quickly thanked Angelica handing her a house key and speeding into the dawn of the morning for party favors.

"Well, well, well look who it is Angelica Melloni or should I say queen of the scrubs and wannabe skater" Anna said a sneer spreading across her face.

"Oh hey ex queen B what's the haps in your world of fake friends, fake lovers, fake family, and fake smiles these days?".

"Nothing much I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to see my favorite shivering wimp cry like he always does when I target him".

"Yea well as Bob Dylan says Times They Are A Changing but you wouldn't know anything about that because I doubt you saw Watchmen or even heard of it for that matter, but no matter I own it and John and I are spending five hours today watching the 2 disc unrated directors cut" Angelica said smiling.

"Yea well I wouldn't continue hanging with Sanban if you know what's good for your reputation, see Sanban is a reputation ruiner and if you continue then the both of you are going to have no rep".

"Lucky for John and for you that I don't care what rep I have because I make my own rep in schools across the country".

"That's obvious you chose a loser like John Sanban the king of the losers to hang with, John's family knows all about being losers because my mom made a spectacle of John's mother when she was my age" Anna said snapping Bubbleicious Strawberry gum.

"Look Fakey you stick to what you know your mom's bank account number, where your dad hides the liquor cabinet key, your brothers fear for you, and all of your friends who abandoned you when the chips were down baby" Angelica said unlocking John's door.

"Yea well-well-well-well you stick to what you know your secret love for John, your dad's secret recipe for pizza sauce, your mom's Italy language, and my friends who you like said would leave me for you".

"First off the Italy language is called Italian, my dad's secret sauce stays with him and only him, I have no secret love for John I do love him but it's no secret, and as for your friends well give me time and I'll rule the school with John on my right side and a whole flock of fake little sheep on my left".

"Yea and I'm sure my friends are going to be so happy to know that you called them sheep, as for John knowing about your love you can dream on because he doesn't even know you exist".

"He talks to me doesn't he?, when was the last time you carried on a conversation with him without pranking him, calling him names, laughing at him, or making him feel low because you feel low?".

"You think you know it all but you don't, and you still owe me $133.00 for the makeover you gave me you little wannabe skater" Anna said walking away with a sneer on her face thinking she won the fight.

"Yea well John's throwing a party tonight and everyone's going to be there except your little ass because I'm a bouncer and none of your friends are invited either just the legacy KND agents and their kids because John's going to make some new friends and they're going to be party animals".

"Yea well good luck getting Sanban to rub elbows with the legacy's and their kids because all's those kids hang out with are each other".

"Well they're about to gain another legacy and his name's John Sanban, and I'm his promoter and shirttail hanger".

"Good luck with him because nothing I repeat N-O-uhh all the other letters nothing is going to make Sanban cooler than me".

"Beat it Anna this is my driveway and I'll call the police if you don't leave in three seconds" Daydream John said as John just gulped and Angelica skipped inside with Mcdonald's in one hand and Watchmen the unrated Director's Cut on Blu Ray in the other.

"Morning sleepyhead and I know you're still scared of her but at least you stood up to someone yesterday so we're making progress" Angelica said handing John yet another Mcdonald's bag with a smile on her face.

"Angelica Melloni delivers ladies and gents, I know what you like because your mom texted me before she left with your dad and sisters to do errands".

"Yea do me a favor and never have a three year old sister who can't sleep without the reading of The Three Little Pigs, so what else do you have a video game?"

"No this is about the greatest movie ever Watchmen the Unrated Director's Cut which is 5 and a half hours long".

"I guess I still need a swift kick in the butt to deal with Anna Saunders sometimes, I mean she's just so mean looking that there's no telling what she'd do if I ever stood up to her".

"Don't worry they have girl's like Anna where I used to live too but they were 100% meaner than her, so if you want to see scary go to Crocket Elementary in Omaha Nebraska and you tell me what scary looks like" Angelica said producing two Cokes and two straws.

"Well let's watch Watchmen which happens to be my favorite movie but I've only seen the original not the Director's Cut".

Angelica put the Blu Ray into John's PS3 and the movie started with the two of them looking cozy on the couch.

Two hours later Kuki came back with the girls and Angelica suggested cleverly that they go to John's room where the surround sound would sound better.

"All right I miss Scrunchie anyway, she did the cutest thing this morning she was moving her legs back and forth in her sleep like she was chasing a rabbit and howling".

"All right let's get the real experience by blasting the surround sound and then we can go get some lunch in another three hours" Angelica said hooking John's PS3 to his TV then joining him on his bed.

"I've got to say the surround sound does rock up here, I should make this my movie watching room more often" John said as Kuki Wally, and the girls quickly decorated and made refreshments for John's party tonight.

"All right you three are in charge of party games and no childish games like Pin The Tail On The Donkey he's 13 not three like you three" Kuki said quickly getting ingredients together to make a cheesecake for John's birthday.

"And why does John not have to help with his party planning?, I mean come on this is after all his party mother" Lauren said agitated that Lisa got the special privilege to sleep with John and Scrunchie last night.

"Because the whole point of throwing a surprise party is to well I don't know make it a surprise to the person we're throwing it for".

"I'll call the old gang and make sure they bring pressents for John too, and their kids will more than likely accept John as a friend in the TND and Angelica too seeing she's his guard" Wally said picking up the phone.

"Mama can you read me the Three Little Pigs again?, I just can't get enough of those piggies and their crazy adventure" Lisa said putting the popup book on the counter.

"Well I can and I'm not going to ruin this party by giving you all the attention yet again, you got lucky that John wanted to read to you last night or I was going to make you go back to sleep in your own bed" Kuki said getting graham crackers to make the crust for the cheesecake.

"That's right Nigel 8:00 and bring your son and daughter too, and Kuki would love to see Rachel I'm sure my man".

"And don't forget to tell him to bring a present for John too, I mean after all this is his birthday party Wallykins" Kuki said wishing she had the gang around when she had to endure Brooke's tortures a long time ago.

"Yes there is no party cap Nigel just buy what you want and get here, you want to what?, that's too much Nigel and I don't know if Kuki will agree to that".

"Ugh just give me the phone and you continue making this graham cracker crust for the cheesecake to end all cheesecakes" Kuki said grabbing the phone from him.

"Rachel wants to what?, well I guess I don't have a problem with it if her and only her is with him the whole time".

"You forgot about Melonni's, Angelica, School, the triplets, us, his other friends, there are so many things he has to give up to truly do this right Kuki".

"All right but I have some rules, one he doesn't leave his pizza parlor job, the redhead that he'll be bringing with him, his school, or his family and if he does then it's no deal I repeat N-O-D-E-A-L we need him as our son more than he needs us as parents".

Kuki grinned hearing Nigel's reply and she hung up as Wally dialed Fanny's number scared that she might answer.

"You know I should be a car salesman because I can sell a refrigerator to an eskimo Wallykins, and yes if he's offered what Rachel and Nigel want to offer him then he's taking it".

"Fullbright you do understand I'm a boy right and you hated me at one point before today right?, oh don't get me wrong I love the nicer you but what changed it?" Wally asked happy Fanny wasn't screaming at him.

"Yes it's at 6:00 appetizers at 7:00 and bring a present because it's our son's birthday, yes Kuki can't wait to see you again either it's going to be great".

A knock on the door interrupted Kuki from her cheesecake making as she sighed and ran to the kitchen patio door separating the kitchen and the outside to find Anna smiling her fake smile with a bag in her hand.

"All right Anna you have five seconds to tell me why you're here because I have more important things to do than deal with the likes of you" Kuki said a stout on her face.

"Well Mrs. Sanban I heard John was throwing a little soirée and I was hoping to snag an invite before they sold out, I mean word on the street is that the old KND members and the new KND members are going to be there" Anna said her fake smile growing wider.

"Right and I suppose that bag in your hand is a present for John and not a prank to make him look stupid?, Anna I fell for your mother's tricks one too many times and I learned a thing or two, and the one thing I learned that will never be forgotten is never trust a Saunders no matter what".

"But I'm nothing like my mother Mrs. Sanban I'm nicer than her, and yes John and I have had our problems but who doesn't these days?".

Anna was talking to the patio door as Kuki slammed it in her face and went back to making John's cake and the girls were trying to think what kind of party games they could make without Pin The Tail On The Donkey or any other childish kiddie games.

"Uhh Mrs. Sanban it seems the wind slammed the patio door shut and it's locked so could you please come out so we can finish this conversation?".

Anna saw no response as she angrily went into her bag and chucked eggs at the door yolk decorating the window of the patio door.

"And tell John's Bodyguard/Crush to watch her back because I haven't even started with her yet, you'll never through a cool party without Anna Saunders there and that's the truth Scaredy Sanbans".

"Cool party hmm Wally what rhymes with cool party?, give up already Wallykins?, pool party and we have a pool big enough for everyone plus you, Hoagie, and Nigel could BBQ and well that's a welcome invitation to bond with John if I ever heard one" Kuki said as more eggs met her windows.

"I'm calling the police Anna and it seems you have no idea just how high up us Sanbans are, I know the chief of police and she could be here in 5-4-3-2-1- and now"

Red and blue lights flooded the Sanban's driveway as Fanny Fullbright now with straight red hair stepped out with her partner who raised his gun at Anna.

"Hmm what can I bust you with today Anna?, let's see we have destruction of property?, no you'd get off too easy, there's verbal abuse?, no again off too easy, I know trespassing that'd give you a good five to ten months at least if I file my paperwork right" Fanny said her partner with his gun still raised.

"It doesn't seem you two have met yet Anna, Anna Saunders meet Joey Peterson new to the force and my partner, now the thing about Joey is he's never gotten to use his gun yet and he's itching to use it like really bad".

Anna gulped as the gun met her head and Joey stepped in front of her his other hand on his baton as if giving Anna a choice.

"All right perp I'm giving you a choice the baton or the gun, and if you don't chose I'll chose for you and trust me none of us want that including me because I'm not so good with choices" Joey said his voice thick with an Irish accent.

"Well I suppose the baton would hurt less so I chose the baton, and once you beat me with it I'm screaming police brutality and then let's see what happens" Anna said as the baton came down across her head as she screamed in pain and ran off.

"And the next time you show your face around here Saunders backup will welcome you along with Joey the hard but kind police officer" Fanny said taking a little girl in a yellow cape out of the police car and leading her into Kuki's kitchen.

"One present coming up and this is the biggest present I guarantee it, so Beatles how the hell are ya man?, It's been too long last I heard you were living in Australia with your family".

"Yea I came back Freshman year of High School where Kuki and I met and I protected her from Anna's mother like you protect John from Anna" Wally said hugging Fanny as she hugged him back and Hoagie walked in with a boy 6 ft tall with long brown hair and his bangs in his eyes.

"Mr. Mysterious thought it would be funny to blow up a toilet on Moonbase mother dear, but then again he's just rebelling or so his mother says" Hoagie said pushing the boy in front of Fanny.

"Daddy look at me I'm Wonder Woman minus the Wonder and the Woman" The little girl said jumping into Hoagie's arms.

"All right young man you have three seconds to explain yourself because if you don't Rachel will be here and I'm sure the Queen of Moonbase can tell me what you did".

"I was just fooling around no biggie, me and a couple guys lit some cherry bombs and well we wanted to see what would happen if we flushed them and FYI they blow up pipes causing floods" The boy said as the girl nuzzled Hoagie kissing his cheeks.

"Daddy never go away again Bradley was extra mean to me with you gone and mommy was always on edge because she had to work extra shifts at the bar to make rent" The little girl said slowly leaping from Hoagie's arms.

"Fanny I really don't want to fight here but I told you that if you had any problems to call my mother and she would give you the code to our bank account, I mean what good is a bank account if you're not going to use it?" Hoagie asked as Fanny just mumbled sorry.

"She also worked this thing called a beat on her police job extra days too, I mean it's a good thing she works but Bradley and I hardly see her".

"I could do with not seeing her I mean at least the stress in the house would be the bare minimum" The boy said messing with the bangs in his eyes.

"Yea well if you actually behaved for longer than a millisecond there wouldn't be much stress either, I mean you're principal has your dad and my cell phones on speed dial".

"Yea and kissing girl's with mommy and daddy gone at work isn't very good behavior either, oops I wasn't supposed to tell you that".

"Lucy you little rat can't I tell you anything without the whole world knowing after it?, I mean why can't I have a newborn sister who can't talk yet?" Bradley asked as Lucy's eyes watered and she whined running into her mother's arms".

"I said oops which is kind of like sorry and if he wasn't breaking the rules I never would have caught him, I mean mama doesn't call me a trouble bloodhound for nothing" Lucy sniffled as Fanny hugged her.

"That's it from this moment on we're getting security cameras in every room of the house except the bathroom and if I need to I'll get on there too" Fanny said as the doorbell rang and Kuki quickly put her cake in the oven and ran to the door to find Nigel, Rachel, and their four kids looking back at them.

"Get in here young man and best believe if Bradley is here you two are going to be writing lines until your wrists snap, do you know how much trouble you two are?, I mean do you have the slightest clue?" Rachel asked dragging her eldest son into the kitchen and Bradley made to hide behind Fanny.

"Victim number one get your tail over here now I have a job for you two delinquents and it involves lines which I know you two love, and Lucy Alice Fullbright you've been promoted to official mole and tattler of Moonbase".

"Sorry Kuki and Wally but we had a little problem involving my oldest and Fanny's oldest that needed taking care of".

"Mama look at Lucy's cape I want one like that too so we can be twins, I mean we already have the greatest sleepovers ever and I think it's about time we looked alike" one of Rachel's triplets said in a sparkly jumpsuit like Wonder Woman's.

"Well you already had a birthday Rachel II sweetie and I'm not a gift bearing ATM at the moment, maybe your dad and you can work something out" Rachel said as Lucy giggled knowing how to get Nigel to do what she wanted.

"Dada do you think you could ask mommy to make me a cape like Lucy Fullbright's?, it's the coolest and it would complete my Wonder Woman costume for Halloween" Rachel II asked her eyes going rounder and her lips went into a puppy dog pout.

"Well I guess so I mean how could I ever say no to a puppy dog pout like yours Rachel II honey?, and mama is really good at sewing" Nigel said as Rachel sighed angrily knowing she just picked up another costume accessory to make.

"Fine but if I'm making three costumes plus Kuki's daughters, and Fanny's daughter then you're going to be pulling babysitting duty".

"Fine with me I'll just sleep on the bed and let the kids tear the room apart until you get home sweetie, I mean how do you think I babysat before?".

"He also fed us pizza, soda, and ice cream for breakfast, and for lunch we had raw cookie dough, then for dinner we get Mcdonald's and Dairy Queen I like it when Nigel babysits" Lauren said licking her lips as Kuki's other girl's did the same.

"Well things are going to change now that I'm taking charge of the babysitting business with Nigel, there will be more home cooked meals and less fatty, greasy, sugary meals" Fanny said as the girl's gulped not liking the growl in her voice.

"All right cake is finished now gentlemen go outside and BBQ while us girl's work on the apps and talk girl talk with the prisoners over there writing their lines" Rachel said taking charge and the boys excluding Emmit Mckenzie and Bradley Fullbright scurried off to hang out and barbeque.

"So about the whole new sector leader thing Kooks, the redhead can stay, John keeps his job at Melloni's, he always has time for family, and school are we pretty clear on that?"

Kuki nodded as Rachel said this and she handed Kuki an envelope inviting John into the new sector of the KND and his orders as new Sector Leader.

"Now once school is finished for the Summer which should be soon him and the redhead will have to go to KND camp, and once there we'll induct the redhead into KND as his Bodyguard/Girlfriend".

"Good because he needs more friends and I think Emmit, Charlie your and Nigel's other son, and Bradley will make good friends to him" Kuki said as Rachel nodded looking at her watch.

"Charlie should be here soon we sent him to get the pressents for John and then more paper and pens for the two idiots over there to write lines".

As if he was beckoned a 7 ft. tall boy with sunglasses, blonde hair, and an attitude that made everybody around him except most adults flinch dumped a pillowcase of pressents on the table.

"I hope the newbie likes these because if he doesn't I'll take them off his hands for him, and if he does well there's no problem with friends sharing things with other friends now is there?" Charlie asked seeing Bradley rubbing his wrist and Rachel smacking it with a ruler.

"You know my rules toilet destroyer now get to your lines until I say stop, when I'm done with you blowing up toilets are going to be the furthest thing from your mind.

"Ouch It's not my fault Queen Rachel, Emmitt supplied the cherry bombs so he should be the one writing these lines not me" Bradley said as the ruler came down slapping his wrist again but this time it was Fanny his mother doing it.

"You heard the queen write lines and quit complaining, I mean geez if you were a part of my court I would so make you hurt a lot more than her".

Emmit muttered ouch shaking his wrist as the ruler met his wrist next and Rachel divided more paper and pens between the boys.

"Whatever happened to boys will be boys mom?, I mean we did worse things than this growing up, and you always said boys will be boys" Emmit said seeing the stack of paper in front of him.

"Boys will be boys died when you were ten and you hacked into the Moonbase's computer system declaring every day Emmit and Bradley day" Fanny said remembering the day well as Rachel nodded at her.

"No get those lines written on both sides of the paper once the stack is gone you'll be done with lines for the day" Rachel said as Kuki went outside to open the pool area for the pre teens and the jump house for the little kids there.

Upstairs Watchmen ended as John and Angelica smiled at each other both of them going for the popcorn holding hands in the process.

"So what do you say to Melloni's for lunch then we can come back here because I have a lot to tell you and I want to be somewhere private while we do that" Angelica said opening John's window".

Well after you newly acquired voice boy, I'll follow and I'm sure after lunch your mom, dad, and sisters will be back to get dinner started".

John leapt from his window as Angelica quickly jumped after him and they both walked to Melloni's both of them thinking about each other but neither one ready to tell the other yet.

"Well here we are at Melloni's our home away from home, I've got to say it looks different with us as customers and not workers" Angelica said opening the door and the bell jingled above their heads.

"Ahh welcome to Melloni's eh, I bake you nice pizza pie and you eat like you've never eaten before you two birds of love eh" Mr. Melloni said running up to them with his eyebrows raised.

"Dad we'll take two Pepsi's and two grinders with a side of onion rings and that's it, no lovey dovey music, no lovey dovey lingo, and no lovey dovey violin band welcoming us".

"I don't know Angel I mean I'm sure they have this stuff in Italy and we came for a signature Italian experience am I right?" John asked as Mr. Melloni nodded playfully slugging John's Shoulders.

"Abs to the lutely as they say right John eh, I make you subs and you two sit and gaze into each other's eyes" Mr. Melloni said as John and Angelica had no problem doing as he asked.

"Pepsi's and food on house eh, here you go Pepsi's now Italian subs are next and trust me eh they will be marvelous" Mr. Melloni said running back into the kitchen peeking from the cooks window.

"Angelica I have something to tell you but I'm not sure how to say it, I mean I say it to my mom, sisters, and grandma all the time but your different than them" John said butterflies waging a war with his stomach.

"Well I found it easier to talk to friends then parents and family members so just tell me what you want to say John, I mean who knows it could help" Angelica said as John closed his eyes and slowly leaned in and Angelica met him halfway as they kissed and the candles light danced in their eyes.

"Yes I must text Kuki Paulie eh? I will do that you make them the greatest Italian subs ever all right?, Kuki's going to be so mad she missed this".

Kuki walked in just as Mr. Melloni was going to text her ready to pick her order of appetizers up as Mr. Melloni ran to the register out of breath and smiling at her.

"Now that's what I call service Mr. Melloni, I never had this fast service before and I used to work here, now I have a list of things I'll need for John's party tonight" Kuki said as Mr. Melloni grabbed her arm.

"Hurry-eh-you-must-hurry-eh-you've-got-to-see-what's-happening-at-table-12-Kuki-eh-hurry-and-bring-a-camera- you'll-need-it".

Mr. Melloni raced to the kitchen pointing at the table where John and Angelica were still kissing and he smiled as Kuki smiled along with him snapping pictures with her phone.

John and Angelica pulled out of their kiss as Mr. Melloni and Kuki silently giggled and their subs were delivered to them.

"All right dad and Mrs. Sanban I know you two are behind the kitchen so come on out so we can talk like civilized adults" Angelica said half her lipstick on John's lips.

Well that's it for now and to the diehard fans I'm so glad you enjoy this I just hope Tater 06 reads this someday and replies that would make me the happiest person ever and I know it's a little long but my imagination got away with me on this one so please R&R diehard fans.


	7. John VS Anna Round 1

On the drive home Kuki, John, and Angel were all smiles with Angel writing in a black book with stickers of Perry The Platypus, and skulls all over it.

"_Dear friend of mine_

_I got my first kiss today and it was everything I thought it would be excluding the Italian dressing lips from the boy that kissed me that is. His names John and he works with me at my dad's pizza shop as a waiter. Silly girls all told me that kissing a boy was going to be as complicated as a space shuttle launch but it wasn't like that at all. John leaned in and I met him halfway then our lips touched and it was like magic. This is a feeling I'll never forget and I'll definitely be telling our kids about it that is if John and I even have kids. I find myself thinking more about my future now that I have a boy to spend it with, I've become the girls I thought were so corny to have their lives planned out to a T. I mean at least I'm not planning my wedding yet which goes to show I still got a bit of tomboy charm left in me. The one thing I can say before I leave you is that I hope he kisses me again and again and again and then one more time Love _

_ Angel_

Angel closed her journal and replaced it in a duffel bag she always carried around with her then smiled at John as he smiled back.

"Wait till your father finds out you two have been kissing, he's been longing for this day almost as much as I have if not more" Kuki said turning into the driveway grabbing Melloni bags as John and Angel also grabbed some.

"Uhh mom are you sure appetizers for dinner is such a great idea?, I mean the girls alone can down two boxes of wings, chicken fingers, mozzarella sticks, and Jalapeno poppers themselves, then there's dad and his no leftovers rule" John said as Kuki nodded quickly opening the door to a pitch black house.

"Well I guess no one's home, so why don't we drop this stuff in the kitchen and play Sherlock Holmes trying to find out where everyone is".

John and Angel shrugged and walked into the kitchen dropping the appetizers off to find no lights on in the kitchen either.

"Maybe there's a power failure, John why don't you try turning the lights on in the living room and Angel and I will try the lights in the kitchen.

John walked into the living room and felt around for the light switch and when he found it everyone invited to the party jumped out screaming surprise and he had a shocked look on his face when Kuki and Angel walked in beaming.

"Well what do you think were you surprised or what? And before you say anything it wasn't my idea it was your mom's she just let me in on the secret this morning while you slept in" Angel said throwing her arm across John's shoulders.

"Well I just thought that you could use a bit more cheering up, and Angel said that the legacy agents of the KND had kids in your school so I sniffed them out seeing your dad and I are really good friends with the legacy's and that's where all the party peeps came from" Kuki said as John hugged her crying.

"I'm not sad mom these are happy tears, a very kind woman once told me that sometimes it's ok to cry when you're so happy" John said as Kuki beamed loving her motto for life and liking that John remembered it after all this time.

"John you're the only kid your dad and I had that actually remembers my sayings word for word, I mean the girl's got the same sayings and they can't even begin to remember them".

Wally walked passed John and noticed his lips were blue with glitter decorating the top and bottom of them.

"Uhh son are you aware that you're wearing lipstick and if you are then I've got to say I respect the choice but don't start wearing dresses or I'm going to go nuts" Wally said as John smiled leading Wally out of the living room.

"Dad the lipstick isn't by choice it's rubbed off, and if I start wearing dresses you have my permission to push me off the highest cliff you can find".

"What a relief so who is it rubbed off from your mom or another family member son?, I mean there can't be much other girl choices can there?" Wally asked as John made a disgusted face visioning Kuki kissing his lips.

"No It's Angel's dad you know my best friend just turned girlfriend, and thanks for the creepy mental picture of mom kissing me" John said saying eww gross under his breath.

Wally smiled and hugged John screaming that's my boy from the top of his lungs as Kuki walked in giggling at Wally.

"He kissed a girl Kuki an honest to goodness girl, and she's real not imaginary like all the friends he used to have as a kid".

"I know Wally I caught them kissing at Melloni's and I've got to say John definitely inherited your ability to hold his breath a really long time" Kuki said unpacking the Melloni bags as eggs met the Sanban's windows and John saw Anna and her friends on the sidewalk giggling.

"I've-had-just-about-enough-of-Anna-Saunders-trying-to-ruin-my-good-day, I-mean-who-does-she-think-she-is-the-good-day-police?" John asked grumbling as he walked outside to put a stop to Anna once and for all.

"Ohh look who it is guys the geek of the evening, I mean your family can't even throw a decent party Sanban, You should just kill yourself and end it quick" Anna said screaming with laughter.

"Anna you have two seconds to take back every bad thing you ever said about me or I'm going to make you apologize, I mean it's pretty low when a girl so rich has to hide her bad feelings about herself by sending them to the weakest person she can find" Daydream John said as John repeated him.

Anna's friends gasped and backed away seeing an evil glint in her eyes as John gulped but stood his ground in front of Anna Elizabeth Saunders.

"Sanban I'd take your newfound voice and use it to say I'm sorry Anna real quick, because you haven't the slightest clue the anger you just opened up in me".

"I bet it's nothing like the anger you open up in me every day, I mean you pour salt in the wound every time you see me, then you cackle that fake laugh of yours when you see me crying".

"I'll repeat myself once more Sanban apologize or so help me God you're going to be sporting a black eye and some missing teeth" Anna said cracking her knuckles and turning her hands into fists.

"I'm not going to apologize for standing up to you, in fact I'm going to congratulate myself for finally standing up to you and your reign of bullying" John said also making a fist as Anna snickered not knowing that the Beatles in John knew how to fight.

"Sanban you best apologize right now, you have no idea the hurt she can put on you, she made all of us be her friends by beating us to death first" A girl in beautiful, long, silky brown hair said with fear in her eyes.

"Shut up Addie I never beat you guys as much as I would have liked, but Sanban well let's just say this was a long time coming".

"It sure was and I can also see you haven't told any of your friends your secret yet Anna, but I know it and I'm not afraid to tell everyone here what it is".

Anna gulped slowly backing away from John as if he held a red hot poker in his hands as he smirked following her every step.

"No Sanban you can't you promised you wouldn't, we pinkie promised and everything and then we went our separate ways, you the way of being an outcast and me the way of being the most popular girl in school".

"I'm tired of you and your friends always thinking it's ok to make me have a bad day if you're having one, and tonight your secret comes out" John said as Angel skipped up to John's side ready to throw down if she needed to.

"What secret have you kept from us Anna?, I mean you always said that the club has to know everything and I told the club that I wet my pants until I was 11 years old" Addie said turning on her leader as the other kids joined her.

"Yea and I told everyone about my secret love for The Powerpuff Girls when I was 15 and a freshman in the club" another girl said as Anna just smiled innocently staring at John.

"As a matter of fact Anna never told any of us her secrets she just made us tell her ours" Robert said throwing a locket Anna brought him at her and then he grabbed the letter Jacket and ring he brought her off of her and stalked back to the group.

"I don't have secrets from you guys. I mean cant all of you see what Sanban is doing? He's turning us against each other so it's easier for little Mrs. Wannabe Skater to welcome you to her club with open arms" Anna said trying to talk her friends into not walking away from her.

"Anna's secret is she kissed me under the monkey bars, on the see saw, on the swings, pretty much everywhere on the playground while we were growing up, then when she saw her chance to be popular she dropped me like a bad habit and made me promise not to tell anyone" John said smirking.

"So I wasn't the first boy she kissed? She told me that I was her first real boyfriend and that she didn't kiss anybody else but me".

John gave pictures of Anna kissing him to Robert who passed them around to the rest of the group and they gasped shocked that Anna would do this to John and then be mean to him.

"See she was my friend once, my girlfriend once, and then she became my enemy and turned a whole group of people that hardly even knew me against me so I wouldn't tell her dirty little secret that she hid like a skeleton in her closet".

"Anna I'm so done with you secret keeper, So Angelica is it how would you and Sanban like another person in your group?" Addie asked flipping her brown hair at Anna.

"Addie you can't just walk away from me girl, I mean your dad brought all the clothes that I wear, he brought me all my makeup, in fact I wouldn't be rich if your dad didn't marry my mom then divorce her" Anna said as Addie stuck her tongue out at Anna and pulled out a compact mirror.

"I'm out too Anna I mean we told you everything and you hid kissing Sanban from us as if he didn't have enough to deal with you became the crazy ex that just wanted to see him hurt" The Powerpuff Girl lover said joining Addie in John and Angelica's group.

"She called you sheep guys, she said she was going to have Sanban on one arm and a whole herd of fake little sheep on her other".

"I never said anything like that, that would be an Anna thing to say and Anna and I are so not alike, I won't make you guys tell me anything you don't want to" Angelica said snapping pictures of her new friends and putting them in the diary she was writing in earlier.

"My dad can buy us anything you guys want Sanban, in fact that was the only reason Anna wanted me in her club because my dad could buy her anything she wanted" Addie said with the other girl Alison nodding and walking back to John's house with John, Angel, and Addie following her.

"**THAT'S RIGHT LITTLE SHEEP FALL RIGHT INTO THE WANNABE SKATER AND THE TERRIFIED PUPPIES PAWS THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT, AND FYI I NEVER TOLD ABOUT KISSING SANBAN BECAUSE I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD ACT LIKE THIS, ROBERT LET'S BAIL THIS LOSER PARTY!**" Anna screamed.

"Anna I know you don't think you can boss me around just because I haven't walked out yet emphasis on the yet part, you are so cold to him because he had something on you and that just isn't right in anyone's book" Robert said jumping on his bike and pedaling away.

"**FINE LEAVE ME OUT HERE BY MYSELF SEE IF I CARE LOSER, I ONLY DATED YOU BECAUSE I KNEW ADDIE LIKED YOU AND I LOVED SEEING HER FACE EVERYTIME WE KISSED, IT WAS LIKE SHE LOST A PUPPY AND COULD NEVER GET IT BACK!**"

It started to rain as Anna slowly made her way to her bike and pedaled off to her house not knowing just how far Angel and John would go to make Anna lose all of her friends.


	8. John VS Anna Round 2

John and Angel sat on the couch sharing appetizers and drinks together half of Anna's old clique also at the party.

"Well I've got to say Daydream John seems to know what he's doing, I mean in a course of one week you stood up to your fat niece, your sisters, and Anna the bully to end all bullies to you" Angelica said pecking John's marinara sauce lips.

"I've got to say you're dad cooks a mean cheese stick Angel, and as for Anna well I'll bet she's home bawling her eyes out to her mom because of what I told her friends" John said his arm finding Angel's shoulders.

"Yea but the fact that you made her cry doesn't that just make your day? I mean I wish to God I could see her tears right now".

"No Anna I'm not leaving the party no matter how bad you feel about Robert because we're not friends anymore" Addie said plopping down on the nearest chair she could find.

"Yes you did beat us up all of us I remember because I was the first and then you took me on your beat downs so I was made to watch you hit kids so that they were made to say they were your friends".

"Come on John let's mingle with the rest of the people here and you can point out anyone else who gave you a hard time" Angel said walking to the pool where the legacy agents and there kids were living it up.

"Well talk to the cool kids and I'll be back with my bathing suit in two shakes, and be sure to casually slip my name into the conversation if you can".

"Walls look John's going swimming with no shirt on, Angel must be boosting his confidence because I've never seen him swim with no shirt on before" Kuki said placing the cheesecake on the dessert table keeping her eyes on John.

"Hey kid your Kuki Sanban's boy right? Because if you are pleased to meet you I'm Charlie and those two writing the lines are Emmit and Bradley just stick with me and you'll be on easy street" Charlie said as the girl's swooned over him.

"See them they think I'm not looking at them all the time but I am, and they also think I care if they look and I don't so here's the deal I saw you with the redhead and I think she's a keeper given the fact that she doesn't obsess over things other girl's obsess over".

"Her names Angelica but she wants to be called Angel because all her friends call her Angel, and I'm John but you can call me Sanban if you like because Angelica has started doing it" John said as Angelica walked up in a two piece bikini dipping her feet in the water.

"How do you boys handle this water its freezing. I mean it's like Antarctica in here not that I've been there before but I bet their water is as cold as this is".

"John was just telling me about you Angel and we could use a girl like you in the TND that is if you're interested" .

"I'll think about it as my skin turns purple from the water, I mean how do you two stand it in here with the water below 0?" Angel asked shivering as John reached his hand out to her and she gently walked up to him suddenly getting warm.

"See it's body heat I learned about it from my mom when she takes my sisters and I to the lake, she taught me that if we huddled together our body heat would warm us quick" John said as Charlie smiled seeing John's stunt as a reason to hold Angelica close to him.

"Well that's a lot better John and I sure am glad that you're so smart about things like body heat or I would be an Angelcicle in about one second".

"I knew teaching him about body heat would be beneficial Wallykins. I mean just look at him and Angel close together for comfort their bodies giving off heat to warm each other up" Kuki said seeing Laney, Lisa, and Laureli run into the water only to come out shivering.

"Serves you three right because until you learn about body heat then that water is going to be the coldest water you'll ever meet".

"John really seems to like that redhead doesn't he Kooks? I mean they haven't been apart since the party started" Rachel said smiling at John and Angel.

"Yea Angel and him share a common bond because she liked him before he found his voice and it was her and his family that helped him find it".

Anna wasn't going to let her friends go without a fight as the Sanban's back gate was shoved open and she pushed passed everybody in her way at the time to find John and Angel huddled close in the pool.

"Alright Sanban you and me out front now and I mean now you scaredy cat. You may have found your voice but I've been using mine since birth whereas you well nobody knew who you were last week and tonight you're a God because you're throwing a legacy agent and their kids party" Anna said angrily.

"Oh God who let Satan passed? I mean I thought security was supposed to be tight for this little shindig Mrs. Sanban" Angel said pulling herself out of the pool and drying off.

"Anna I'm giving you three seconds to leave or I will beat you down Mrs. I've been using my voice since birth. Because I'll tell you what I have a lifetime of aggression towards you to let out" John said as Kuki smiled at seeing her son stand up to his biggest challenge a Saunders.

"I'll be waiting in your front yard Sanban if you have any sort of balls you'll meet me there so we can end this feud once and for all".

John shrugged drying himself off and walking to the gate which cleared of people whispering excitedly because nobody has stood up to Anna before today though everybody wanted to at one point.

"Friends and parents of friends I'm about to do what nobody else has and fight to the death with Anna Saunders. If anybody wants to witness it I'll be in my front yard using all the things my dad taught me to fight Anna who will no doubt leave here crying".

John opened the gate as the legacy agents and their kids ran after him the crowd following them to find John on one side of the yard and Anna on the other side of it.

"Alright Sanban I hope you're ready to hurt because you have no idea the terror you unleashed when you took all my friends from me".

"You think losing friends hurts try having a bully your whole life and talk to me about hurt. Try having chum poured on you, having people laugh at you every day, have a girl beat you up for no reason whatsoever, have a girl plot to make you cry every day and tell me how much that hurts".

Anna smirked knowing she hurt John so much in the past not expecting him to become the strong willed boy he was with Angel by his side.

"The only reason you're worth a damn now Sanban is because of Mrs. Wannabe Skater over there. She's the one who made you stronger, she's the one who helped you find your voice, and she's the one who's going to get you killed" Anna said cracking her knuckles smiling at him.

"Well looks like I have the crowd on my side doesn't it Anna? I mean this must be what it feels like to walk in your shoes except my friends/ your friends aren't scared of me" John said running at Anna.

Anna wasn't ready for John as he kicked her and she fell to the ground as John positioned himself on top of her throwing punch after punch at her pretty face.

"I know this is probably the wrong time to be saying this but John looks like he could benefit from Fanny Fullbright's boot camp so here's an application and be sure he saves at least one of those prissy's teeth as payment into the camp" Fanny said smiling at John knowing he was going to be a great fighter.

Anna attempted to kick John off of her as he just kept punching her and the crowd winced as the punches one after the other made bruises and cuts all over Anna's face.

"Are you ready to leave me and my new friends alone yet? Because if not I have so much more anger to make you feel Saunders".

Anna finally got a punch in under John's chin and he fell back as Anna slowly stood up and John kicked her in her chest as she let out a wheezing pain and fell back on the ground.

"What are you wheezing about everybody knows you stuff your bra, at least everybody that hangs with you in the girl's room does and I'm sure Robert does too because no doubt he tried touching you and you denied him" John said collecting Anna's perfect teeth from the ground slipping them in his pocket.

"Fuck you Sanban you can keep the stupid friends I had because I don't need them anymore, and FYI I would have beat your ass if you had let me get a punch in edgewise" Anna said stumbling from John's lawn tears forming on her cheeks.

"Come back if you ever want another beat down Anna because I'll be sure to give it to you again. Just go home and stuff your bra with more tissue to make yourself feel better or is it that you stuffed because all the girl's had breasts and you had two mosquito bites".

Everybody in the crowd laughed as Anna bawled her eyes out walking back to her house not ready to lose her friends, a bullying tool, and a fight to that bullying tool all in one day.

"All right everyone what have we learned today? We learned that although she acts superhuman that Anna Saunders is human like the rest of us" John said as the crowd lifted him onto their shoulders carrying him back to the pool chanting his name.

"Here Mrs. Fullbright I believe you wanted these as payment into your boot camp. Seeing I don't believe in the tooth fairy anymore you can keep them as my payment".

Fanny was handed Anna's teeth as she ruffled his hair and put the teeth in a baggie and crossed John's name off a list of now active agents and Kuki signed the permission form.

"You know son I was a cage fighter back before you were born and your mom always said that if we have a son he'll take after me so great fight back there Slugger" Wally said lifting John onto his shoulders with Angel grinning glad John was finally coming out of his shell.

"Sanban, Sanban, Sanban, Sanban, Sanban, Sanban, Sanban" The crowd cheered nobody louder than Anna's old clique glad that she was taken down a few pegs.

"John bask in its glory they are cheering your name and since I was always a shirttail rider I'll join you for the ride!" Angel screamed against the crowd.

John screamed yay me as the crowd continued there chant of Sanban and Kuki placed the rest of the food on the table and the crowd ran to it devouring the food but no one more than John and Angel.

"Yea well you call the police Brooke because I'm friends with the chief of police. She happens to think John shows promise as a fighter and so do his father and I" Kuki screamed into her cell phone as a raggedy voice met her back.

"Call a lawyer John was provoked and I can prove it with video cameras, witnesses, and of course there's the fact that Anna was all over him his whole life".

"I don't care what her damages are because she waltzed in here like she was queen bee and John beat her down showing her there can be a king bee too".

"So what if he took all her friends he never stuck guns against their temples telling them to leave Anna. He just made them see that there was a greener side of the fence meaning him and not Anna".

"Call the cops as I said I could care less because the police chief happens to be my bestest friend and she's not going to arrest John for defending himself against a threat" Kuki said as Fanny snatched the phone from her.

"Listen here Mrs. I can buy off whoever I want with the flick of a hundred dollar bill I'd rather eat Kibble And Bits than accept your dirty bribe" Fanny said her nostrils flaring.

The raggedy voice spoke again as Fanny sneered and Kuki knew that meant that Fanny was really going to lay into Brooke Saunders.

"Yea well maybe you should be a better mother and not let your daughter roam the streets looking for fights. I mean you should have been here John Sanban showed her a thing or two and he would have showed her more if she wasn't whimpering".

Brooke's Escalade sped into the Sanban's driveway and the crowd protected the Sanban family as Fanny snickered walking up to the Escalade where a very angry looking Brooke stepped from the driver's side and a crying Anna stepped from the passenger side.

"John Sanban you owe my daughter an apology and she's going to get it right now young man. She's got a broken jaw, a bloody nose, two black eyes, and some gashes over her eyebrows which are going to cost a lot of money to fix" Brooke said her words slurring.

"Look Rummy go home and get sober and then maybe we'll talk about apologies Drunky. And if she wants an apology she's going to give me one for putting me through hell for five years of my life" John said and Brooke looked at him shocked.

"I can see someone doesn't know how to respect their elders do they? I mean geez Kuki as a girl you were always helping the senior citizens cross the street and throwing some sort of fundraiser. Too bad it didn't rub off on your son".

"Actually it did but I only respect elders who respect me and my family Mrs. Saunders. You teased my mom in school so in turn Anna teased me and she got beat down for it in the end".

"You know that's a really bad way to look at things John. Because there's always going to be someone stronger, taller, and tougher than you out there" Brooke said as John smirked having the perfect comeback.

"Yea but I don't have to watch my back just yet because as things look your daughter The Queen Bitch can't take a little punch to the face" John said as everybody laughed and cheered for him.

"All right well you better continue watching your skinny ass because my daughter and I have some very powerful friends and they may or may not make an appearance".

"Who is it The Queen Bitch Mafia? Are Britney Spears, Lindsay Lohan, and both the Kardashians going to rough me up a little?"

"You joke now but if you've been around as long as I have you learn that money can buy you friends, enemies, frenimies, or any combination of the three" Brooke said as John smiled at her with Angel right by his side.

"I think anybody without an invite should hit the bricks before you unleash the Italian in me. Oh FYI I'm Italian and can honestly say the mafia has long but burned out like a candle" Angel said pushing Anna and Brooke to the gate separating the pool and locking them out.

"You'll find very quickly that I always fight for my friends and not that John needs it but I can also guard a body better than anyone".

"Good because if I do hire a hit man you'll be first on his list of people to kill. Then I'll take down his family, then I'll kill him last just to make sure he's so weak from all the death around him".

"Right and it'll take more than one hit man to kill me bitch. You have no idea the things I can do to hurt you or your daughter".

"Well that's a threat if I've ever heard one. Chief get off your ass and arrest this girl for threatening my daughter and my life" Brooke said as Fanny grinned remaining where she was.

"Nah I don't feel like it right now because I'm not on duty Brooke. Not that I'm ever on duty thanks to the KND and their little keeping their agents, training agents, and in my special case boot camp director and counselor in tip top shape".

"Yea well rest assured the city council will be hearing of this and so will the mayor himself. I'm going to make sure you're not the chief of police next term".

"Ohh thank God that means I won't have to hear your whiny, bitchy, hoarse voice anymore. I mean hell if you're crying stop trying so hard to hide it because FYI everybody knows about your cheating husband and your less than perfect kids" Fanny said sneering at Brooke.

"Yea well if your husband had any kind of sense he'd leave you and then you could be a busybody or as I call them The Fence Gossipers all day long fake police chief".

"Oh no my job is very real I just don't take it seriously so sue me. Half the people in America these days don't take their jobs seriously not that you would know that Mrs. I've Never Worked A Day In My Life".

"Well this parties dead so we're leaving and Kuki expect my daughter's hospital bills and if you don't pay them you'll be hearing from my lawyer" Brooke said pulling a beaten up Anna away from the party.

"Don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya Saunders'. Best believe I won't pay her bills seeing it wasn't me that hit her and she got what she deserved so I'll make sure my son doesn't pay either" Kuki said hugging John as he hugged her back proud of himself for beating Brooke up.

Well that's it so R&R and I'll write more soon


	9. The Return Of Mushi And Co

The next day John woke up with a lightly snoring Angel next to him and Scrunchie at the foot of his bed slowly rising and licking John's hand saying good morning in her own way.

"Listen Todd you can't muscle your way into our house and threaten to beat my son up just because he hit your adopted daughter for hurting him all his life!" Kuki screamed as Wally and John bolted down the stairs at the same time.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the man of the hour Mr. Sanban. Anna's jaw is now wired shut thanks to you and her little tussle and I demand an apology" Todd Sanders said as John held his ground and met Todd's gaze.

"Yea and you'll get it as soon as Anna apologizes for making seven of my twelve years on this Earth a living hell" John said as Todd's draw dropped to the floor.

"I'm not going to take this from a twelve year old now here's a paper and a pen I expect a one page apology to Anna and then and only then will Anna apologize for your childhood".

"You still don't get it Mr. Sanders I don't want Anna to apologize for my childhood I want her to apologize for the way she treated me during my childhood. Gum in the hair in preschool, making me wet my pants in first grade and of course there's the chum at my job".

"Fine she'll apologize for her childish pranks if you write her a one page apology for the fight last night. You have to make the first move John" Todd said as John guffawed at him.

"There is absolutely, positively, no way that I'm going to give Anna an apology before she gives me one. So tell you what I'm going to wait for her jaw to be unwired and then I'll expect an apology before I give her one".

"Ooh you'll give her one first I'll make sure of that and so will her mother and her lawyers that are in tow as we speak".

"Go ahead send this to court I'll have the right of way because guess who's house the fight started in? Guess who trespassed? Guess who was instigated?" John said as Todd's fist came up to strike John but Wally's hand stopped the strike.

"Tell you what Todd you're about half a second from getting into a hospital bed right next to your daughter Bub. You harm one harmless hair on my son's head and it'll be the last thing you ever do" Wally said in more of a growl than a normal voice.

"F-F-F-F-F-Fine Wallabee I'll leave but just know that this is far from over Aussie bastard. An innocent girl is in the hospital for two weeks or so the doctor says".

"Oh please Anna was far from innocent in this Todd I mean look at all the things my son says she did to him" Kuki said her cell ready to call Fanny at any moment.

"From what I was told John took all of Anna's friends and bribed them with a party Anna wasn't invited to. She got jealous so she crashed it and John crashed Anna" Todd said slowly backing his way out of the Sanban house.

"Sure she's not going to tell the truth she's going to lie because you and Brooke believe anything that comes out of the dirty, little, spoiled, rotten mouth that Anna has" John said as Todd was pushed from the house by Kuki and Wally.

"Fine if you want a fight you got one Sanban's. Just be sure to pack your clothes because Brooke and I are taking you to the cleaners".

"Good because I still have my dry cleaning there Todd. And be sure to give your lawyer our address so we can meet him" Kuki said as Todd's truck peeled out of the driveway.

"Mom I hate to bring this up but where are we going to get the money to hire a fancy schmancy lawyer like the Sanders have?"

"Don't worry John this will never hold up in court and if it does I have an inheritance that was given to me once I got married that I'm sure can hire any hotshot lawyer in Cleveland".

"Mama did we invite Aunt Kuki, Uncle Sandy, and Madeline over for an apology? Because if we did then good for us but if we didn't then here they are without an invitation" Laureli said looking out the window.

"Mushi littlest sister what a pleasant surprise so are you here to beg for forgiveness because if so beg to John he's the reason you got kicked out in the first place".

"Look Kuki I'm here on a peace mission ok? Sandy and I are on our last 20.00 and there is nobody hiring so we figured since we haven't a leg to stand on and you have twelve counting the three girls, John, Wally, and you that maybe you could spare some" Mushi begged as Kuki whistled.

"Sorry but as I said begging to be back let in like naughty, stinky, strays is John's department not mine. You hurt him and now you have to prove to him that you've changed not me" Kuki said whistling as if Mushi wasn't there.

John buddy, old pal, friend of mine remember when we went to the state fair and we rode the Tilt A Whirl like twelve times? Then we had strawberry ice cream which to this day remains to be your favorite?"

"Sure I do that was the time Madeline the piglet that she was and still is ate my ice cream cone and then moaned for another one which you brought her" John said as Kuki giggled at Mushi.

"Sure she got your cone but you were so little then and she was a growing baby at the time. I mean were you honestly going to finish a double decker cone by yourself?"

"I could have if Piglet from Winnie The Pooh didn't eat mine first because I was starving that day seeing you never fed me anything anytime you babysat me".

"Alright bad example well remember the time Madeline broke your favorite toy and I made her stand in the corner?" Mushi asked as John mumbled oh puhlease under his breath.

"Yea for like three seconds then she screamed and bawled and you said you couldn't leave her alone with her screaming like that" John said having an argument for every one of Mushi's stories.

"Great but I've got one I'm sure you'll remember John and it involves Madeline as a newborn. Remember when we went camping that Summer and we stopped at that restaurant you liked?" Mushi asked and John nodded this being his fondest memory of Mushi, Sandy, and Madeline.

"Sure she sat still for once in her life, she wasn't screaming her head off, she wasn't making me her personal chef, and she wasn't blaming every little thing on me".

"Yea and we talked to Madeline and she has a little something she'd like to say to you. Maddie get out here and tell your Cousin what we talked about".

Madeline waddled out of the RV that was now Mushi and Sandy's with her head on the ground like a puppy after you scolded them.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry Cousin John that I made you do everything for me while I lived here and that I broke all your things and that I made you cook me breakfast every morning" Madeline wailed as Mushi patted her back.

"See she's sorry so how's about you let bygones be bygones and we can settle the rest of this hubbub inside?" Sandy asked speaking for the first time since they got there.

"Fine but don't unpack just yet I'm inviting you to a barbecue that's it and be lucky that's all for now. If and only if I continue liking what I hear then I'll invite you to come and live with us again" John said.

"Great come on Maddie let's go in the backyard and get some swimming in while Uncle Wally cooks us up a nice meal" Mushi said leading Madeline into the RV to get her bathing suit on.

John followed Wally into the house and Wally met John's gaze and Wally's gaze said it all as he grabbed burgers and hot dogs from the refrigerator.

"You know John you don't have to help them son. I mean since when did you become a charity case helper?" Wally asked as John grabbed buns and chips following Wally to the grill.

"Since Angelica helped me find my voice dad. Angelica is my muse when it comes to things like helping people, talking back to my bullies, and love most of all love" John said placing the things on a picnic table and finding Angelica outside her hair a mess and smiling at him.

"I woke up because I didn't have my blanket to keep me warm this morning and FYI the blanket I'm talking about is you" Angelica said pecking John's lips and swigging a Wild Cherry Pepsi.

"Ooh look mama Cousin John has a girlfriend and she looks really pretty even with her hair a mess. Man I wish I could look like that when I wake up" Madeline said as Angelica grinned and walked over to the side of the pool to look at Madeline.

"You must be Madeline John's Cousin and his tormenter as he describes you. So anywho you don't look very threatening so I have to call his bluff but if I see you so much as bark an order at him then we're going to have problems".

"John I think we need to have a chat because Mr. Melloni wants you to branch out of Melloni's and Angelica will also be joining you in the job search" Kuki said as John followed her inside and Kuki grinned having the greatest idea for John and Angelica.

"John when I say Lime Ricky's what comes to mind? I mean you need a job and Lime Ricky's needs a chef, waiter, busboy, greeter, oh what am I saying it needs everything just take your pick".

"Alright I guess busboy can't hurt can it? All's I have to do is take dishes to a sink clean them and then get more dishes and do it again" John said knowing Lime Ricky's would eventually become Kuki's master plan.

Great and no all's you'd have to do is get the dishes and bring them to the sink the dishwasher can wash them whoever I hire as a dishwasher".

"Son we need to talk because you're out of a job and I know I shouldn't be saying this to my twelve year old but get a job" Wally said smiling as John laughed along with him.

"I have one I'm the new busboy at Lime Ricky's seeing the family put all its money into it and I'd hate to see it go under".

"Dad you can't just fire us we're the best workers you have there. I mean how am I going to pay for a car when I have 0 dollars and 0 cents to my name?" Angelica screamed as John smiled having a trick or two up his sleeves for Angelica.

"Come on and quit yelling at your dad I mean after all he's the only one you got and there's no need for yelling at him" John said as Angelica shut her phone her face as red as her hair.

"How am I ever going to get a car now? I mean my dad knew how important a car was to me and here we are jobless and penniless".

John led Angelica outside where all of the Sanban family greeted her and a sheet hid something from view.

"See I figured you earned this with all the help you gave me at Melloni's, helping me find my courage, and loving me when I thought nobody did".

"John if this is what I think it is I could kiss you but where did you get the money for one? I mean do you have a rich Aunt or Uncle in the wings?" Angelica asked.

"Take the sheet off already then I'll explain where the money came from and we can talk about our new jobs at a little place called Lime Ricky's" John said as the sheet was removed and a cherry red convertible met Angelica's eyes.

"I figured you'd like this one because A it matches your hair and B the car dealership said you told them to keep this on hold until you had the money to pay for it".

Angelica was speechless as she circled the car and rubbed her eyes as if this was all a dream and John beamed loving the fact that he gave Angelica the one thing she always wanted.

"Alright so do you like it because if not I could return it and we can car hunt some more if you like? Angel say something anything to let me know what you're feeling" John said as Angelica squealed happily and wrapped herself around John.

"You-are-the-best-boyfriend-in-the-universe-of-boyfriends-and-I'm-sure-in-that-universe-there-are-a-ton-but-you-reign-supreme-" Angelica said in between kisses.

"So I believe you asked where I got the money for such an extravagant gift and to answer that I say that my Grandma and Grandpa recently became ATM's for me and they aren't even close to maxed out yet".

Angelica slid into the car and saw she had XM radio and an Ipod Doc for her Ipod which she had also begged her dad to get her for her car.

"Now I know in the back of your mind your saying John if there's anything I can do to repay you I'll do it and to that I say work at Lime Ricky's with me" John said as Angelica looked confused.

"Ok what the heck is Lime Ricky's and why have you decided to work there sweetie pie? I mean if I'm going to work there I've got to know exactly what I'm getting into".

"Alright imagine Chuck E. Cheese combined with Chili's and a bar for adults and you'll have Lime Ricky's. My mom brought the property after High School because they were going to tear it down and it held a special place in her heart".

"What would I have to do if I did decide to work there? I mean it's nothing gross right Mrs. Sanban? Because if it is I need to remind you that I have a very poor gag reflux and I just may puke if I handle bathrooms" Angelica said as Kuki smiled handing her a list of jobs.

"Hmm greeter sounds nice I mean all's I have to do is say welcome to Lime Ricky's and please come again. I mean how hard could that be?"

"Great I have a busboy, a greeter, a cashier, a waitress, and I'm sure Mushi and Sandy could make themselves useful at Lime Ricky's" Kuki said as Mushi and Sandy walked up hearing their names.

"I've mulled it over and I decided you can stay Auntie Mushi and Uncle Sandy because I've never given you enough of a second chance" John said as Mushi, Sandy, and Madeline hugged him.

"However if you're going to live here you're going to have to pull your own weight around the house and get a job to help with the bills and food budget".

"Whatever you want we'll do it John and I mean anything because this time you set the rules and we'll follow them won't we Madeline?" Mushi asked as Madeline mumbled fine and Mushi nudged her.

"Madeline Eloise Sanban you speak up young lady and It better be something nice or I'm going to make you write lines which I know you hate".

Kuki was surprised to hear this because Mushi never punished Madeline when she used to live with Kuki. In Fact Madeline used to be on a higher pedestal than John.

"Sorry Mama and Cousin John I said fine but I mumbled it because I don't do new rules so well. Mama said I had to change that So I'll change it but it's going to take a while because changing isn't easy".

"Madeline I know changing isn't easy and I'm not expecting fast results just results will do Little Cousin. I mean you can't like the person you're becoming very much" John said as Madeline nodded and hugged him.

"See this is a change from punching my stomach and telling me to fight back which I never did because you're younger than me and I'll never lay a hand on you".

"So if we're getting jobs where do you propose we work with the economy being beat to shit?" Sandy asked as Mushi angrily cleared her throat and snatched a bottle from Sandy.

"Consider this a dry county Mr. Man and you're going to apologize for the swear words too. I mean how are we going to make John believe we changed if Madeline and you are refusing to even try?" Mushi asked angrily tapping her foot.

"Sorry John but I like my daughter are not so tempted to approach change especially if it means giving up booze and drugs but I'll do it if we have a roof over our heads" Sandy said as John nodded having the answer to Sandy and Mushi's prayers.

"My mom brought an abandoned building after High School because it was going to be demolished and it held a special place in her heart. Nine years later that decrepit building became Lime Ricky's The Party, Restaurant and Bar Headquarters".

"What I think John's getting to is I let a lot of people go from Lime Ricky's for different reasons and a bunch of jobs opened up so I'll give you a list and you can pick a job on it" Kuki said handing papers to Sandy and Mushi.

"How much is the pay for the job? I mean is it enough to pay rent, bills, and food while we live here or do we need a second job?"

"If you decide to work for me then the rent and bills will be waived leaving just the food and there will be plenty of money to go around for that at $10.00 an hour".

"Well I can do the math and I say we do it I mean free rent and bills and the only thing we have to do is buy our own food I mean it's genius".

"Count us in I want to be the cook that is if the job's not taken and Mushi has shown a lot of interest in the Waitress job" Sandy said as Kuki made the notes and Wally walked by with a package in his hands.

"Here Madeline John got you this he said you'd appreciate it even though I'm not so sure you will but then again you might" Wally said handing Madeline the package to open.

Madeline hastily ripped the wrapping paper off and revealing Barbie's and a dreamhouse plus the Brave DVD and a Merida Disney Princess Doll.

"Happy Birthday Maddie and I know you didn't think I'd remember but I did and I always will because I make breakfast for you every birthday" John said as Madeline cried happily and hugged John hopping onto his shoulders.

"John you aren't so bad after all you're the best cousin ever and there's nothing anyone can do to tell me different" Madeline said handing all her presents to Mushi.

"All right familia time for some barbecue and outdoor fun so let's eat and then we can get inside and spend the rest of the day hanging with our newly found family Aunt Mushi, Uncle Sandy, and Cousin Madeline" Kuki said as the three girls moaned having to get out of the pool.

"There's going to be changes in you three too because I'm not going to have you taking John's money every chance you get" Wally said as the girls slowly nodded and sat at the picnic table.

Kuki stared her three girl's down and finally saw why Madeline wasn't so keen to play with them when she lived there.

"Lisa stop kicking Madeline under the table, Laura quit making mean faces at Madeline, and Laureli quit backhanding Madeline's head".

Madeline sniffled hating to be picked on and John sat next to her knowing how that felt first hand and he was determined to help Madeline through this tough time.

"Maddie I know it doesn't show it but I was picked on all the time too. Once my bully learns to talk again I'm sure I'll be picked on all over again but there is a trick to dealing with bullies" John said as Madeline slowly looked up at him.

"Is there really Cousin John and if there is could you show it to me? I mean they've been on my case ever since I moved in three years ago" Madeline said on the verge of tears.

"Sure I'll teach you just close your eyes and imagine yourself in a place where you can have all kinds of fun. Once you get there you'll meet Daydream Madeline and Daydream Madeline is going to get you through this hard time with me also by your side".

Madeline squinted her eyes shut and she found herself at Disneyworld where a body materialized and it looked just like Madeline.

"You know that Cousin of yours is one smart cookie about bullies Maddie. Here's what I want you to do and listen carefully because this is an instruction by instruction plan" Daydream Madeline said as Madeline nodded.

"Rule one is to try to ignore bullies no matter how much it hurts because there's nothing a bully hates more than being ignored just ask your Cousin".

"Yea but it gets annoying when they keep doing it Daydream Maddie. I mean how do I ignore the pain I feel when they do what they're doing?" Madeline asked walking around Disneyworld with Daydream her.

"That's when ignoring them is crucial Madeline because if you don't they're just going to keep hurting you until you bawl and tell on them".

"So what if ignoring them doesn't work? Is there any other plans in that imaginary head of yours that can help me with my Three Evil Cousins?"

"Sure just stick by your cousin and he can give you more pointers I'm sure sweetie. I mean the best way to deal with something is finding somebody who went through it before" Daydream Madeline said waving her skunk like hair back and forth.

"Great advice so if ignoring them doesn't work I'll just stick by Cousin John, my mommy, daddy, Aunt Kuki, and Uncle Wally and see how that plays out" Madeline said as Daydream Madeline smiled and the imaginary world dissolved bringing Madeline back to reality.

"This is not happening , this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening. They're not really kicking me, making mean faces at me, and backhanding me it's all in my imagination".

Madeline noticed the pain she mentioned to Daydream Madeline getting worse as tears fell from her eyes and John hugged her as she made to run off but John stopped her.

"That's what they want you to do Madeline because they're bullies and bullies get their kicks on seeing other people run away crying" John said as Madeline moaned burying her face into John's shirt letting her tears get lost in it.

"I hope you three are happy for making a girl the same age as you cry. I mean what gives you the right to hit her when she's been nothing but nice to you?"

"Nothing but you got bullied and Anna didn't have a reason for hitting you all the times she did. So why do we have to have a reason to be mean to Madeline?" Lisa asked as the other two girls nodded in agreement.

"I guess you don't have to have a reason to be bullies but I can be Madeline's bodyguard and make sure nothing happens to her".

"You can't watch her at night because she doesn't sleep in your room she sleeps in our room and we can get her while she's sleeping".

Madeline squealed scared of her Three Wicked Cousins as she called them and John saw this his heart going out to her.

"Why can't she sleep in my room I mean there's plenty of room in there, she'll have her own bathroom once dad and mom build me one, and she won't have to deal with being scared of Lisa, Laureli, or Lauren" John said as the girl's jaws hung open in surprise.

"Wait that's not fair that she gets to sleep in John's room with her own bathroom and a side of the room all to herself" Laura said trying to persuade Kuki not to let Madeline sleep in John's room.

"I'm afraid it's not up to me it's up to John and I know he'll make the right decision in this kind of a situation" Kuki said smiling down at John and Madeline.

"Well let's go get your stuff and we can move you in right away Maddie because if there's one thing I learned it's that if you're not in the same place as your bully it's easier to ignore them".

"The bathroom's finished also John and Maddie so I guess you two get to fight over who uses it first and all of that good stuff" Wally said as Mushi and Sandy carried box after box to John's room glad that John was letting Madeline sleep in his room with him.

"John Sandy and I appreciate what you did for Madeline back there so if there's anything we can do for you just name it and we'll do it" Mushi said as Angel rubbed Madeline's skunk hair and Madeline giggled.

"Actually Aunt Mushi you and Uncle Sandy can shower Madeline with gifts and show her how much you love her by giving her kisses and hugs just like your dad and mom used to do to you guys I'm sure" John said as Mushi winked at John and Sandy hugged Madeline as Mushi kissed her cheeks.

"Now if there's anything mommy and daddy can get for you to make your cousins room more roomy just tell us".

"Well I could use a bed with a frame and a canopy over it, all my toys that are in the RV which I'm going to help get, and DVD's, stuffed animals, and new clothes because the girl's say my old clothes make me look grimy and dirty" Madeline said as John handed Mushi and Sandy a diamond studded credit card.

"It's a diamond card used for getting whatever you want for free so go on out and get whatever Maddie needs and also get yourselves some stuff too and you can keep that because I have another one".

"We can't keep this it'd be way too much for you to give us something like this John. I mean why not give the card to your mom and dad?" Mushi asked as John looked into her eyes.

"Because my mom and dad both have one to do what they want with, I have one to do what I want to do with it, and now you and Uncle Sandy have one to do what you want to do with" John said as Mushi hugged him and he knew in Sanban language that meant thank you.

"All right Maddie let's go get your toys and then we can figure out how you'd like to decorate your side of the room".

Madeline followed John downstairs and ran to the RV grabbing each box John pointed out to her with Mushi, Sandy, Kuki, and Wally helping.

"So if we wanted a new car we could get one with this diamonded studded piece of plastic? Because if we could that would help us out a lot" Sandy said as John nodded and Mushi got an excited look on her face.

"We'll be back Maddie daddy and I are going to buy you all the stuff you asked for plus some things you never asked for" Mushi said as Madeline grinned kissing her mom and jogging to keep up with John who was carrying his weight in toy boxes.

"Right so you start unpacking these toys and I'll go get the rest of the boxes Maddie. I would also like to say I'm proud of you for not hitting Lisa, Laureli, or Laura back after they started hitting you" John said as Madeline opened a box and pulled it to her side of the room.

"Soooooo you think you're so cool because now you have a protector and a new room that will be trashed by the end of the week do you?" Lisa asked as Madeline gulped throwing the doll she picked up back into the box.

"N-N-N-N-No I just thought it was b-b-b-b-b-b-better this way b-b-b-b-b-b-because now you can't hurt m-m-m-m-m-m-me and I have Cousin John to make sure that doesn't happen" Madeline stammered as Lisa cracked her knuckles.

"Just remember one thing little girl John is our brother not yours so if we sense any kind of fun between you and John we'll ruin it before-".

Lisa didn't finish as John took the stairs two at a time and stood in front of his doorframe blocking Lisa from Madeline who was weeping.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-She said we're not allowed to have fun because s-s-s-s-s-s-s-she's y-y-y-y-y-your s-s-s-s-s-sister and she'd stop the fun before it started".

"Alright John who are you going to believe Madeline the girl who used to beat you up when you didn't make her breakfast or your sister who has never laid a hand on you?" Lisa asked as John held a bawling Madeline in his arms.

"Well seeing that Madeline's crying her poor, little blue eyes out I think it's safe to say that I believe whatever she has to tell me" John said as Madeline rubbed her eyes and continued to take her toys out of her boxes.

"Also there's a new rule Shrimp and it's that you have to split your toys with the three of us. If you don't then all of your toys go down the garbage disposal or down a sewer" Laura said joining Lisa at John's door.

"I'm-not-going-to-share-any-of-my-stuff-with-you-bullies-until-you-treat-me-nicer-you-big-meanies" Madeline said pushing an empty box to the side.

"Fine we'll just see what Aunt Kuki who is also my mom has to say about you being selfish once again" Lisa said as Kuki shoved Lisa and Laura aside wrapping Madeline in a hug.

"It's not being selfish if they're being meanies to you and you want them to be nicer Maddie sweetie. I want you to keep your toys to yourself and also all the things your mommy and daddy are buying you is only yours until their nicer to you" Kuki said as Madeline set the Barbie dreamhouse up.

"Look Cousin John and Aunt Kuki all my Barbies can fit in there for now and if I get more today maybe mommy and daddy will buy me the Disney Princess Castle to put all of them in".

"Maybe they will sweetie but until then you just keep doing what you're doing and come on down when you're hungry because there's plenty for everyone".

"Not Madeline her appetite's so huge that when she goes to an all you can eat buffet they can't find enough food to feed her" Laura said as Lisa giggled along with her.

"Until you three can find it in your hearts to apologize to Madeline you'll be eating in your room if there's anything left and Maddie eat as much as you like the same goes for you too John".

"Actually I am kind of hungry I mean gas station food isn't really yummy after a while it makes you queasy" Madeline said abandoning her boxes and dashing downstairs with John joining her.

"So I know someone's birthday is today so Maddie what else besides the Barbie Dreamhouse, Brave, and The Merida Disney Princess doll do you want?" Kuki asked as Madeline handed a list to Kuki.

"Call mommy and daddy because they may be getting me everything on this list. A party sounds like fun too because I need to start meeting people around the neighborhood don't I" Madeline asked with Kuki, John, and Wally nodding.

"Maddie you don't have to worry about your toys either because I locked my door and there's no way the girls can get in there to get your toys.

"Right and as John said he can teach you how to deal with bullies because I taught him how to deal with bullies and his knowing's are infinite" Angela said sitting across from John and Madeline.

"I really like you and hope you're dating my Cousin because I would love to see you around more. You're really nice and cool looking too".

"Thanks kid and you will be seeing me around more because your cousin and I are dating and will probably be spending a lot of time in his room kissing".

"Cool I'll stay away if you two are kissing because Aunt Kuki promised me a playroom too and if I have one I'll be spending a lot of time there".

"You most certainly will get a playroom because there are more rooms in this house then we know what to do with" Wally said sitting at the head of the table as Mushi and Sandy both kissed Madeline with bags in their hands.

"Say Moosh we're thinking of having a birthday party for Madeline so do you have any decorating ideas or what? I mean you always were the decorative type and I was the doer in the Sanban household" Kuki said as Mushi hugged her sister and handed her a list.

"This is her dream birthday party and I'm helping with the decorating and whatever else I can help out with so don't think I'm leaving this party all to you" Mushi said noticing three chairs empty.

"So where are the girl's Kooks there not grounded for picking on Maddie are they? Because if they are I've got to say starving them is not the best way about this".

"I'm not starving them their going to be eating in their room after everybody else gets their fill and I mean that because as Maddie says gas station food makes you queasy".

"It sure does and we'll be sure to eat as much as we can and what's left will go to the girl's to devour on their own time"

"Great so you get the decorating ideas ready and I'll invite all the kids in the neighborhood that I know the girl's hate and we'll go from there" Kuki said as Madeline took a large chomp from a hamburger getting mustard on her chin.

"Sorry I know this isn't ladylike but I'm just really hungry for real food and not three day old hot dogs and bags of Cheetos with bottles of soda".

"It's fine I would probably do the same thing if I had to live off gas station food and was approached with a real hamburger" John said as Angelica nodded taking a bite from a hot dog.

The three girls stomped down the stairs and stared hard into John's eyes as he stared back with an equally hard stare.

"Your room is locked and we can't get in brother. We need to get in so we can have our pick of Maddie's toys before she has a chance to play with them" Lauren said as John's stare got harder and Lauren gulped running to her two sisters.

"You three are hereby not allowed in my room until I say so you Three Little Bullies just like the three pigs but there's no wolf in your story".

"I like the Three Pigs can I be the smartest piggy that builds his house with bricks? Or am I going to be the dumbest piggy that builds his house of straw because I like him too" Lisa said as John just shook his head.

"You three don't get it I'm calling you the Three Little Bullies because that's how you're acting like Three Little Bullies and I believe mom said to stay in your room".

"Nicely said John now you three march until you're ready to apologize to Madeline for being on her case all day for no reason" Kuki said as the girls saw the bags Mushi brought for Madeline and they angrily stomped upstairs to their room.

"As for you two I hope you enjoy each other's company while your together because before you know it John's going to be going to College and you'll have the room to yourself" Wally said taking Angel, John, Mushi, Sandy, and Madeline's plates to the sink.

"I better get going sweetie my dad's going to bug if I'm out past curfew and him being non traditional has made my curfew 5:00 so I have an hour to get my car back to the house or I'm grounded from it which I don't want" Angel said dashing off pecking John's lips.

"John I think you should call her later because she shows that she loves you in her voice, eyes, and kisses. You need to tell her that you love her too" Madeline said walking to the stairs and John joined her.

"John I think I'm going to like having you as my roommate because you can protect me, you're a lot nicer than I thought you were, and you have a lot of cool things you can show me how to use".

John grinned rubbing his cousins hair as she went to another box unpacking more Barbie dolls and opening a bag to find the Disney Princess Castle she asked for since she was three.

That's it for now so please R&R and there will be plenty more where this came from


End file.
